Imprisoned
by conspiracy victim
Summary: Sokka is captured by Azula to try and lure Aang out of hiding, but will the fire princess see him other then just bait, and will Sokka see her other then just his captor. SokkaXAzula
1. Capture

**Imprisoned**

**Chapter one: The capture**

The air was so thick with smoke it felt as if walls had been erected all around him, his eyes and lungs stung badly. Reaching up he tied the dirty scarf tighter around his face, it was a desperate attempt to keep from inhaling the smoke and damaging his lungs further.

His blue eyes darted around nervously, all the while tears slid down his face due to irritation. He was not in a good situation, loosing sight of his sister and Aang half and hour ago during a raid. Ash fell from the sky like snow, gently drifting down to rest on the charred grass. It was amazing that something that looked so peaceful and harmless was a product of something so destructive.

A blue flash erupted nearby, lighting yet another tree ablaze. It was so close Sokka could feel the heat clawing at his tear and sweat coated face. Suddenly pain filled his shoulder, dropping his knife to the ground he reached over covering the pain filled spot. Looking he saw blood slowly covering his hand, seeping between his fingers. A small throwing knife was protruding out of his shoulder; it hadn't gone very deep, luckily hitting a bone. Unfortunately the next thing he saw was the hazy sky as his feet were easily kicked out from under him.

Hitting the ground hard, his vision became blurred and his eyes stung. Looking over at a blackened tree, its branches twisted upwards as if trying to claw at the sky in some attempt to escape this hell that Sokka now knew for certain he would be dying in.

The sound of footsteps crushing burnt leaves and grass shattered the silence, but quickly melted away into nothing as the poison in the knife slowed his mind and caused everything to turn black.

* * *

Sokka knew something wasn't right when the sound of muffled talking filled his still blurry and confused head. Taking in a breath of air cause him to wince in pain as his throat and lungs stung like fire. Coughing loudly dew to the pain he decided to keep his eyes closed knowing that they would sting as well when opened. His head pulsed with a light ache, and his body felt strangely chilled. Shifting his body he could feel the cold steel of cuffs around his wrists. They also encircled his ankles. A length of chain ran between the bonds, short enough to stop him from straightening to more than a crouch.

His body tensed when the voices became louder, slowly their incoherent mumbling forming into words. The sound of their feet making contact with the floor caused his head to pound louder like someone was playing a war drum behind his eyes.

"He's awake, took long enough," a female voice said casually as if she was merely commenting on a piece of furniture in a room. "It was a shame we got him and not the Avatar but now days anything will please my father."

Sighing loudly to himself Sokka knew who was speaking. He kept his eyes closed and his body still thinking that maybe by doing this they would think he had fallen asleep again.

Suddenly pain filled his side when a foot collided with his ribs, pulling the breath out of his body causing him to cough uncontrollably.

"I know your awake, so don't play stupid with me, now roll over and look at me," Azula demanded, her voice trying to hide the rage that was bubbling up inside like a demon.

Sokka rolled over on the cold stone floor, managing to ease his eyes open he blinked back tears that started to form when the bright lights hit them. Waiting patiently for his vision to clear and make sense of the dank masses that surrounded him he could only figure that he was in a small room judging from the way noises echoed off the walls. His guess was that it was a small cell or possible torture chamber.

As his vision returned the figure of a woman stood before him, lights from lamps glowing around her silhouetting her figure. He couldn't see any of her features; her face was hidden in shadows, but still he felt her cold eyed drilling into him.

Azula stepped forward slowly allowing the lights to flood across her calm face, within seconds her features materialized. Her golden eyes looked him over carefully as if he was something of intrigue. Like an ancient artifact that had just been dug up.

She reached down towards him, laughing lightly when he pulled back in fear. Her hand was cool to the touch and surprisingly soft as her hand gently cupped his face forcing him to look her directly in the eyes.

"He needs a healer," she said turning back to look at a guard that stood near the doorway of his cell.

Nodding in reply the man backed out of the room, his footsteps fading quickly as he hurried down the stone hall. Looking back Azula pulled back his shirt; it was now coated in dried blood and dirt sticking to his skin. Flinching slightly in pain when the fabric pulled on the wound Sokka hissed a curse under his breath.

"Your lucky Mai decided to hit you there, she could have split your head it two if she wanted. I told her not to." Azula said, pulling the blue cloth away from the wound so she could observe it better.

"Why," Sokka asked his voice hoarse.

Azula smiled, "Because you are more valuable to me alive then dead." Eyeing the wound she spoke again this time her tone sounding more like a warning then a statement, "But not so much I wouldn't think twice about ending your life."

"Well that makes me feel much better," Sokka muttered, closing his eyes once again. His body felt so sore, and there was a nagging feeling of a fever creeping up on him. He was in no condition to fight, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance even if he was healthy.

Waves of nausea crawled over Sokka's body as his stomach twisted violently; cruelly playing with what little food he had eaten. Breathing deeply he fought off the feeling of being sick, there was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to get ill here. Rolling over to again lay on his back he shivered as the cold from the floor seeped through his shirt and into every pore of his body. One good thing about the cold was it took his mind of the pain and nausea and the cold eyes of Azula staring down at him. He could feel the unwelcomed sensation of unconsciousness creeping over him, he fear blacking out again and possibly waking in a much more uncomfortable position if that was possible.

Fortunately Sokka didn't have time to contemplate his possible fates when the sound off foot steps again filled the hall. Opening up his eyes again when he heard someone enter the room, a small amount of relief flooded his body at the sight of the healer. True it was a fire nation healer but at the moment he didn't really care.

"How's his condition?" Azula asked stepping back.

Sokka watched as the healer bent down, his big bushy eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Not good."

The sound of his moans echoed off the walls bouncing back to mock his pain, as the healer dug around his shoulder to extract the tip of the dagger that had broken off in his bone. The metal instrument twisted into the flesh of his skin causing him to yell out in agony. Warm blood now trickled down his arm and onto the floor, forming a small crimson puddle. The healer had been digging around for what seemed like hours, the small amount of pain killers he had been given wore off almost minutes into the procedure.

Puling away the healer revealed the small metal tip clasped tightly between his forceps that were now coated in blood. Setting his instrument aside he washed Sokka's wound and stitched it shut, by this point his arm and shoulder felt so numb the needle entering his skin could be easily ignored. Dressing it the healer stepped back and admired his work, a small smile of satisfaction on his old and tired looking face.

"Its done princess, but he still poses a great chance of developing an infection, he already is showing signs of illness. I suggest moving him into a more comfortable sleeping area."

Azula sighed loudly, "If I must."

Sokka was hauled up and forced to stand, his legs feeling like they would give out any second, blood soaked rags falling to the floor, along with his shirt that had been removed during the surgery. His feat dragged along the floor as two fire nation soldiers pulled him down the many halls of what looked to be an old complex. Looking over his shoulder Sokka caught a glimpse of Azula following behind, her hands behind her back keeping a fair distance away. She smirked catching him looking at her and it sent unease throughout his body.

His new room was much nicer then the prison he had first woken up in, this one at least had a mat on the floor, and a door made of heavy wood that was worn from years of use. A small lamp spilled what little light it could into the room casting long shadows on the walls that danced when the flame flickered in protest due to the disturbance in the room.

Sokka was placed on the futon mattress that smelt strongly of dust. The feeling of something soft on his back almost made him want to sleep, he fought the feeling back because the daughter of the fire lord was now standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and a blank expression gracing her pale face.

"I believe you should be thanking me, I never give my prisoners such comforts. But then again I don't take in many prisoners so the whole thing is a little knew to me," she said calmly, her voice sounded oddly amused as if she knew something he didn't.

Walking over to him, his blue eyes watched as she casually spun a set of keys on her finger, the metal flashing brightly when it caught the light. Looking down on the wounded water peasant Azula debated over removing his cuffs or not. He did look very pitiful lying there, and as much as she enjoyed watching him suffer it would not go over well if her father found out that there only chance of luring the Avatar in had died on them due to her neglect, if that happened she may soon find herself a banished honor less wanderer like her brother.

His eyes questioned her actions when he felt the heavy cuffs being removed, "You run you die," she stated without even looking at him.


	2. A touch of fire

**Chapter two: A touch of fire**

Tossing in pain he silenced his moans, hoping that sleep or even unconsciousness would take him at least for a few hours so his body could get rest. Being forced to sleep on his one side only due to this bad shoulder, he found the once comfortable mattress unbearable, the thin blanket he was given scratched against his chest and arms like a wire brush, oh how he longed for his sleeping bag.

Sweat ran down his face as the fever slowly ravaged his body, playing tricks on his mind as the room spun violently threatening to cause his nausea to return. He had no clue what time it was, his room lacked a window. Not that knowing what time it was would help him in his situation anyway. Thinking of any possible way to escape alluded his tired mind as it ran in circles like a stupid dog chasing its tail.

Sitting up painfully Sokka took a good look around the room; the walls and floor were gray, hard and dull. Much like the rest of the building, a large drain was located on the floor, perhaps for easily clean up. Shaking the idea out of his mind he scanned the rest of his surroundings, the large wooden door was only visible in the dark room due to the light that outlined it from the outside. This was his only source of light flickering every now and then sending shadows into the room. There was one great shadow that crawled towards him threateningly, massive and black trying to engulfing the room. Again and again it advanced, but each time a burst of light from the lamps brightened the hall, sending more light into his room. Yet though it never reached him still he couldn't help but cower, feeling as if all the cold from his cell was gathering in that shadow.

Azula had him and he knew with one flick of her wrist he wouldn't even have time to scream before flames engulfed him. Perhaps his best plan of action would be to let himself perish, that way Aang and Katara would be safe.

As he contemplated his own death the door creaked open, a sliver of light entering the dark room. Someone must have been ordered to check up on him, praying it wasn't Azula his silent wishes were shattered when he caught sight of her eyes.

"The guard told me you have been up all night moaning, they feared you dead when you fell silent," As she approached Sokka saw that she was no longer dressed in her armor but a simple robe that swayed as she made her way across the room, oddly it made her look a little less menacing, still her eyes betrayed that impression, like two glowing golden orbs they caught the light. They looked so beautiful, but Sokka knew it was a false beauty only a ruse much like the bright coloring on a deadly snake.

As she reached down he eyed her long fingernails knowing that any moment they had the ability to cause great pain, but for now he felt safe, but that feeling felt so frail it could be destroyed with a puff of air. Her hand felt like ice against his burning skin, strange that hands that could control fire had the ability to feel cold, and bring unwelcome comfort against his fever ridden body; Sokka would have laughed at the irony if he didn't fear the sharp eyes of Azula looking down at him trying to read his face, in the darkness of the room.

"His fever is worse, get the healer again," Azula ordered, keeping her hand against his forehead.

Walking in cautiously the guard bowed deeply, even in the dim light Sokka could tell he was afraid. "My lady the healer was called out only moments ago to treat soldiers on the front. He will not be back for days."

Azula clenched her firsts tightly in Sokka's thin blanket, strangely her face never changed, it remained calm and collected. Perhaps she had learned to control her rage over the years Sokka thought to himself, or perhaps she was just a good actor.

"Very well get the medicine I will treat him myself, I doubt any of you worthless bastards know how to do it properly anyway," Sighing she looked down on him again, "You are really starting to cause more problems then I think you are worth. But father wants you alive so alive you shall stay."

"You're wasting your time; my sister and the Avatar know better then to walk into a fire nation camp. How do you think we have managed to stay a step ahead of you for all these years," Suddenly the mood in the room shifted as her once gentle hand resting on his forehead clasped him around the neck, a silent warning that he was stepping out of line.

Azula smiled when she felt the rush of blood pulse under his skin as his heart raced in fear of possible death. His blue eyes held the fear of captivity, but he hid it well under all his pride much like Zuko.

True he was a pain in the ass but perhaps he would be some sort of amusement for her, once his strength returned it would be interesting to see how far he could be pushed before he broke.

Releasing her hold just as quickly, Azula ran her slender finger down his cheek, allowing her nail to draw a faint line down his tanned skin, enjoying the way he looked back at her with confusion at the sudden switch of moods. One moment her fingers brought the certain promise of death, now she was caressing him with gentle touches. His eyes followed her finger as it trailed down his jaw and neck, sending light shivers across his skin. Slowly her finger rested on the edge of his bandages and before he had time to react she pressed lightly on his wound. Sharp pain once again flashed down his arm, he squinted his eyes shut as to not let on that it still caused him discomfort.

He tensed again when he felt her warm breath against the shell of his ear, and the smell of jasmine flood his senses. He knew she must be leaning over him, her mouth only inches from him, "Watch your mouth water boy, or next time I wont let go." Her words fell into his ear like poison, dripping with malice.

Pulling back when the sound of the door echoed off the walls, a sound Sokka was happy to hear at last. The guard approached holding a small wooden box, hesitantly he handed it over leaving soon after.

Azula opened the wooden box placing it on the bedside table, as she looked the bottle over Sokka busied himself with trailing the grains of the wood box trying as hard as possible to look invisible.

"Open your mouth," Azula commanded.

Sokka knew that if he let the fever continue he would most likely die, but this would also save his sister and Aang. "No." he replied sounding much stronger then he actually was.

The fire princess glared down at him, cocking her head to the side as if she had misheard his statement.

"I'm sorry what was that?" she growled, her grasp on the medical bottle tightening so much Sokka thought it might shatter.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves he spoke again, "No I refuse to take it, how do I know it's safe."

"I have no time for this," Azula snapped back her voice turning dangerous. "I will not have you die on me. You are going to take this whether you want to or not!"

"How?" Sokka spat back his confidence returning at the sight of the frazzled princess.

Azula glared daggers at him, how dare a peasant defy her like this? Then an idea came to her.

What little confidence Sokka had built up drained from his body when a smile replaced Azula's scowl. He knew she had an idea but unless it consisted of prying his mouth open he was pretty sure that medicine would remain in that bottle.

Bringing the bottle up to eye level Azula studied it over carefully then tipping it up to her red lips she drank the contents. Sokka could only watch in complete confusion, sitting himself up off the bed to confirm what he actually saw happened. He watched her gaze shift from the empty bottle to rest on him. Without any ability to control it, he began to shiver as if the air had turned to ice. Maybe it was from the infectious fever? Maybe it was blinding fear? Whatever it was it caused him to loose the ability to move, only watch as she moved her small body closer to his on the bed/

Her hand then snaked behind his neck and roughly pulled him towards her, Sokka's eyes shot wide open when he felt her lips against his. Surprisingly her lips were soft, moving against his perhaps in a final kiss of death. Slowly he could feel her hot tongue gliding across his lips, her movements were slow and deliberate she knew exactly what she was doing, but she didn't wait for his approval before she forced his mouth open, pressing herself closer against him.

A bitter taste filled Sokka's mouth and before he knew why she had kissed him she pulled away, placing her finger over his lips just daring him to spit the medication out.

Swallowing in defeat Sokka cursed himself, truly she was far more cleaver then he had first thought. Getting up Azula spit what remaining medicine she had in her mouth onto the floor. Soon enough Sokka knew why she didn't want to risk any getting into her system as he felt a total numbing of his body, the pain drifted away like smoke caught in a wind and just as easily forgotten. Sinking down onto the mattress his vision blurred, he saw her say something but by this point his hearing had left him as well, only allowing muffled sounds to enter his brain. The feeling of the blanket being pulled over his body was the last thing he remembered.

I'll try and update as soon as possible but realy i have no clue where this story is headed, so it will be interesting for me as well. Hope Sokka and Azula are not OOC.


	3. The rules

**Chapter three: The rules**

Deep thunder rolled across the sky like an angry old man grumbling, the sound was so distant but Sokka was able to hear it filter through the stone walls. Closing his eyes he tried to calm his pounding head, unfortunately the sound of dripping water had a different idea. Huffing in defeat he decided to get up.

Every muscle felt like it had been frozen solid, as he tried to get out of bed. Groaning softy Sokka willed his body to move and sit up, bringing his limbs slowly back to life. A chill shot up his body when his bare feet touched the cold stone of the flooring, his shoulder was still in pain but now only a distant memory of what it had been.

Standing Sokka found that his legs shook with weakness from lack of use, making him wonder how long he had been asleep. His eye caught the sight of a neatly folded pile of cloths at the foot of his bed, his face turned into disgust when he saw that it was fire nation clothing.

Lifting up the shirt he noticed a small piece of paper fall and drift down onto the floor, snatching it up he scanned it over. There were directions to the bath house messily scribbled onto the crumpled paper along with the location of the mess hall.

Sokka was always brought up to hate the fire nation, hearing of horrible tales of how they treated people, but so far he was trying hard to hold on to that impression. Maybe they were treating him well to gain favor with the nomadic tribes that still held no loyalties to anyone.

Slipping on the sandals that had also been placed at the end of his bed Sokka gently pushed open the door of his room, peeking out from behind the wooden door he half expected to see a guard standing their ready to grab him. Strangely the hall was empty, only a few rusty lamps burning dully greeted him. Not that he minded this sort of greeting.

Eyeing the directions carefully Sokka found his way to a large set of stairs, with his sore legs each step looked like one agonizing challenge after another. As he slowly made his way up the stone steps the sound of thunder and rain began the grow, _I must be getting to a ground level _Sokka thought to himself. Reaching out his hand for support against the wall he shivered as his finger touched the slimy stones. _For being in a fire nation complex things are sure damn cold!_

Luckily the bath houses changed his perspective; the hot water was a godsend. Closing his eyes Sokka could almost feel the chills and aches wash off his body and disappear down the small drain. Lifting up his left arm he looked over the large bruise that had formed over his side, blue and purple painted his skin painfully. Fingers hovering lightly over the damaged skin, Sokka recalled his first few moments awake in this place, the pain the cold and the complete feeing of being alone for the first time in his life.

The clothing he had been given fit really well, he almost felt like not wearing them at all but his shirt and pants were covered in blood, his blood, and not to mention soot and sweat from his fever. Pulling the tie tighter on his shirt he looked himself over in the mirror, his hair was now loose and hung freely in his face, a obvious annoyance but he could deal with it until he was provided with another leather band to hold it back. Running his hands over his tired and worn looking face his fingers stopped momentarily on his bone necklace, carefully as if it was made of glass he traced the outline of a few pieces. Up until this moment he hadn't really misses his sister and Aang terribly but now he wondered how many days he had been gone. He knew it had been more then two days. As he closed his eyes tightly a pang of sadness crossed his mind knowing that even if he didn't want them to, no one had come looking for him. This complex must be far more hidden then he first thought, making him wish he could just erase the past few days from existence.

Taking in a deep breath he regained his composer, he knew that sooner or later he would be facing Azula and he highly doubted that she would give sympathy to a prisoner. He had to be strong now; she had seen him weak far too many times. Being strong willed would be the only way he could still appose her and keep his life.

* * *

Every hall he walked along was as empty as the hall outside his room, making him wonder if the last few days were only a dream. Unfortunately the gash in his shoulder told him the harsh reality, and reminded him of it every once in a while. Trying to step as lightly as humanly possible when his footsteps echoed loudly down the many halls bouncing of the empty walls he entered a hall much longer then any he had yet seen. Passing one of the few large scrolls in the hall Sokka had to hold back every urge to spit on it, the large fire nation symbol was such and inviting target and the gathering saliva in his mouth begged him to perform the deed.

Looking around quickly he saw that he would have no witnesses except for a large ugly red pot that sat at the other end of the hall.

"Good afternoon water boy," a cold voice echoed down the hall. This caused the panic stricken Sokka to swallow his intended projectile quickly. Coughing he turned around to see Azula standing at the end of the hall, arms crossed an expression of amusement spread across her face, "Are you looking for something?"

"Uh nothing, just looking for the mess hall. But I got distracted when I spotted this lovely scroll, the craftsmanship is superb," Sokka made no attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Raising one slender eyebrow Azula said nothing, still her eyes told him that she had caught the tone in his voice, but chose to let the water boy have this little victory for the moment.

"If you would like, food and tea is being served in the north porch."

"And who will all be there?" Sokka asked questioning her intentions.

A ghost of a smile appeard on her pale face, "Just the two of us, is there a problem with that?" she questioned.

Scratching the back of his head nervously he avoided her eyes; he knew she was playing little games with him, like some child with a new toy. And what bothered him the most was he had no clue why she was treating him this way, one moment she looked so frail and innocent a breeze could just blow her away, then without warning her hands would be clenched around his neck so tight he could feel his own pulse race in fear.

"No," he answered simply, figuring that it would be better then eating in the mess hall with all the soldiers, at least Azula had a reason to keep him alive.

The north porch really wouldn't be something Sokka would call a porch at all, it look more like a giant room that had open windows exposed to the now rain filled outside. From one wall to another it was covered in tapestry's and scrolls, covering the bleak and dull grey walls giving the room a almost pleasant sensation compared to his room that felt like a ice box.

Rain and the smell of tea hovered in the air, invisible but everywhere, filling his senses. Sitting down at a large table Sokka busied himself by idly running his thumb over the worn corners, trying anything to avoid her eyes.

"How do the cloths fit?" Azula asked running her finger down her raven colored locks, unintentionally Sokka watched her small hand as it ran through her hair, secretly wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

Azula noticed his distracted gaze but said nothing, only repeating the question again.

"They fit well," Sokka stuttered out realizing he had been staring at her. _God Sokka what the hell are you thinking? Looking at her is like staring into fire, if I'm not careful I'll burn my eyes._

A loud grumble of his stomach interrupted the silence; Sokka froze wondering if maybe something as simple as that would upset her.

She only looked over at him from across the table. Her face unreadable, and blank like an empty piece of paper.

"I have a few questions for you," Azula said, calmly taking a sip of her tea.

Snorting loudly he crossed his arms, getting ready to set up what little defenses he had left, "So that's why you wanted me to join you."

Setting down the delicate black cup her face looked surprised, as if not expecting his resistance so soon.

"What ever do you mean?"

The color in his knuckle slowly drained when his grip tightened into two tight fists. "An interrogation. That's what this is."

"I like to call it a conversation," Azula replied.

His eyes locked with hers and held them in an intense gaze, "I won't give up anything that will harm the people I love."

Leaning back lazily in her chair, she crossed her legs looking like she was teetering so close to anger it pained her to keep it in.

"I was just wondering why your little group was snooping around so close to the fire nation border. I was surprised when reports of sighting in villages came back to me. Sheryl I didn't think you that stupid," pausing for a moment she let her words sink in, "But here you are."

"Well what can I say, this seemed like such a nice vacation spot we couldn't pass up the limited packaged deal. Free transportation, lovely scenery and not to mention the happy local."

Slamming her first down, the table shook violently. The maddened hate glowing like wildfire in her cold eyes, freezing Sokka's into pure terror. He was flirting with death now and he knew it, the only thing keeping the heart thumping wildly against his ribs going strangely enough was the order from Lord Ozai to keep his life.

"I'm asking you a simple question. What were you doing so close to the fire nation border?" she repeated, a chill running into her voice as she struggled not to yell.

Reasoning out if he should answer or not Sokka concluded that he valued his safety far more then keeping in a harmless response.

"I was looking for my father, we had received word that maybe he was here."

"Your father is fighting?" she asked her voice much softer then before, almost as if it belonged to another person.

Nodding, Sokka could feel the sting of tears. Sucking in a deep breath he fought off the feeling of sadness that threatened to drag him under, now wasn't the time to show weakness.

"He left years ago, I know he probably died but still I keep looking for him. In a way it helps me fool my heart into thinking he's still alive," his voice started to waver ever so slightly; with great effort he kept his tone steady.

Looking down into her cup she watched as a few tea leaves floated to the top of the warm liquid before sinking again. It was strange for the first time in her life she felt something hearing this water boy's tale, it was a foreign feeling like it didn't belong but had always been there. His blue eyes shone brightly with held back tears, and his fingers scratched nervously over the table.

Clearing her thoughts and pushing the feeling aside she changed the subject.

"Well, now that the questions are over I would like to go over the rules with you. No leaving your room after dark, no leaving the confines of the complex to go outside unless accompanied by either myself or a guard. No snooping around in every room you come across. And no more smart ass comments got that water boy?" her voice was quiet now but held that threat of becoming angry just underneath.

"Sokka," he said firmly.

She looked at him surprised.

"My name is Sokka not water boy, that is just a rude term not a name, I wouldn't call you fire bender so I would appreciate it if you called me by my real name."

"Very well, from now on I will address you as Sokka." Her voice was again cold but at least she wasn't angry with him, and in some strange way he liked the way his name sounded as if left her red lips.

Sorry this chapter was shitty and seemed a little pointless other then to help move the story along to the more important parts. And to let you know it's freaking hard writing these two in character without things leading into a fight all the time. I'll try and update in a week or so. If you have any suggestions e-mail me or whatever. Thanx for reading!


	4. The duel

**Chapter four: The duel **

Rain pelted the stone tiled roof, gathering and streaming off it great gushes of water onto the ground. Two days it had been like this, turning every inch of dirt into thick mud. But still the soldiers patrolled the grounds; splattered mud coated their once bright red uniforms transforming them into filthy messes. Watching them was one of the few things Sokka did to occupy his time, watching puddles gather rain was only fun for so long.

Sighing deeply his lazy eyes watched as two men changed shifts, "Ump, a little late today," he muttered under his breath. Never did he think being held prisoner could be so mind numbing.

Azula's two friends had been sent out looking for his sister and Aang three days ago, only hours after he had regained consciousness. Their goal Azula had told him was not to engage in combat but to inform them of the situation and the conditions of his release. Normally he wouldn't have trusted one word that came out of her mouth but this he did believe.

Resting his head on the cold stone he looked over the open yard of the complex, scanning the adjacent rooms and windows looking for any signs of life. It was already late in the afternoon and yet he had failed to see the fire princess storm down a hallway or threaten a soldier. Not that avoiding her was a bad thing but in the past few days a hint of respects had developed between the two. True it was only a false respect or it certainly felt like it but still he felt less on edge around her. He would politely address her as princess and she would surprisingly reply back with a stern yet calm 'Sokka'.

He had watched her training the other night; it was late well past midnight, raining so hard her figure was almost hidden as she conjured up fire so hot the water sizzled into steam when it hit. Mud peppered her clothing and covered her feat threatening to cause her stance to fail, yet by some miracle she grounded herself in the slick footing ignoring it like it wasn't even there. Movement so graceful they could put a current of a forest stream to shame.

In his life Sokka had seen many fire benders; too many in fact for this liking, but all lacked the ability to truly bend like she did. Many saw fire as mealy a tool that was used and then tucked away again. With Azula it seemed it never left her, like it was always present, perhaps even when she slept. She was able to create fire and release it as easily and thoughtlessly as breath leaving her body.

Even if she was evil and scary as hell, Sokka couldn't help but admire her dedication, even as a child he guessed she had been driven to excel, taking on the role of responsibility far too young. He had watched her for almost an hour, feeling as if he had fallen into an unwelcome trance, his alert sky blue eyes watching her every move, all the while safely hidden in the shadows of the night, concealing his presence that would most likely be punished considering he wasn't allowed snooping about at night.

His gaze continued to drift around the yard, wondering where she might be. As if on cue a voice spoke behind him, "You seem to be in deep thought, I feel almost rude pulling you away from whatever you were thinking about."

Turing his head he saw the princess standing only a few feet away, leaning on two wooden practice swords. Deep grooves in the wood showed that they had been well used in the past.

"What are you doing with those?" he asked, half knowing the answer.

"Training, father says I need to know how to use weapons as well as my bending."

_Great now she can kill me in two different ways_ Sokka thought to himself.

"Why do you have two, are you training with someone?" he asked, but before he had time to speak again a wooden sword was thrust into his hand.

"Only if they can tear themselves away from watching rain fall all day," she replied, voice sounding strangely amused and out of place.

Grasping the practice weapon tightly he let his finger slide down the wooden shaft, the wood was worn from years of hard practice, hand grooves could be easily felt as he held the weapon tightly.

"I doubt I'll be much of an opponent, my skills with a sword are about as good as my ability to water bend," he wanted to get out of sparing with Azula as much as possible, he wanted to keep his bones the way he liked them, intact. But then again it was a chance to show his improved fighting techniques, it's not everyday you can show off for the fire princess and keep your life.

"I'll go easy on you," she laughed lightly turning her back and heading down the stairway that led outside into the now empty yard.

The sound of wood crashing against wood now filled the yard, mingling and drifting through the light rain that now dampened both their clothing.

His eyes scanned and calculated her movements carefully, she was almost as good at hand to hand combat as her bending, and Sokka had a large bruise on his shin to prove it. But he was not without his own little victory in this sparing match, managing to land a blow to her arm, causing the princess to hiss in both anger at being caught off guard and pain.

Fatigue was tingling in his arms and legs, slowing his movements; thick mud coated his shoes slowly building on the bottoms adding unwanted weight to his tired feet. The pain in his injured shoulder was making itself more known every second that passed.

Breathing heavily Azula shifted her feet slightly, her actions making the peasant flinch, his blue eyes blinking back water that now ran down his concentrated and stern face. Bits of mud clung to his clothing and exposed skin, she knew he was tired but as long as he denied it the sparing would continue.

Having an opponent from a different land gave her the chance to observe his peoples style of fighting, it was hard to detect considering it had been watered down with years of training with earth benders, yet parts were so strong that they still made themselves known. His best strikes were at a distance, and he always kept a fair distance if at all possible, obviously his people had mastered fighting with spears and other long range weapons.

Moving a little closer he faked an attack, she reacted accordingly by preparing to block. Instead finding herself almost face first in the mud as he when low, swinging the sword in and attempt to sweep her feat out from under her. Jumping back Azula landed carefully on the slick grass, her feet digging into the soft ground.

Looking over at him, rain had now completely saturated his clothing; the dark red material clinging tightly to his upper body like it was an extra layer of skin. His chest rising and falling heavily as his lungs sucked in the damp humid air like water in a desert.

_He has skill. _Azula thought, unable to hide her growing curiosity about this southern water tribesman.

"That was a good move," Azula said softly.

A little shocked at the complement Sokka nodded back, feeling a little more confident.

His grip on the wooden object was slick with water and sweat, body and mind near exhaustion he clumsily blocked yet another swing directed at his ribs. His loose grip on the sword caused it to vibrate painfully in his hands, leaving a stinging sensation that caused him to wince in pain.

Before he had time to react she struck again, this time with more force then he predicted. Taking the brunt of the blow with the wooden sword he was unable to keep his tired feet and legs steady, they crumpled beneath him due to the force.

Closing his eyes tightly he braced himself for the fall, the ground and his body hit, sending mud into the air and all over his back. This he had expected but the sudden force of another person falling down on top of him was indeed a shock. Tumbling down with him her small frame collided with his, landing on him hard, her arm hit his shoulder, sending pain down his arm.

In the last attack she had thrown herself off balance due to fatigue and the unstable footing, falling forward she soon found herself face to face with a wide eyed Sokka. His face was a mixture of total shock and pain from the fall. His body was warm under hers, his chest heaving with exhaustion pressing against her own chest that rose and fell heavily. Never had she been this close to a man, aggressive or not she couldn't help but notice the feel of his body against hers, and how the line of her body fit perfectly against his. One arm bracing her weight just enough so there faces couldn't touch she suddenly felt the situation had turned too friendly, almost intimate and it made her feel oddly uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Silence now rushed over the two, even the rain was hushed as her golden eyes locked with his blue ones, both were waiting too long to make a move to end the proximity between them, and they knew it.

Cheers of some soldiers echoed off the stone building, obviously amused by the show the two had unknowingly been giving.

Getting up quickly she yelled some threats at them, sending them on there way. Regaining her composer she brushed off what little mess she could, trying to push back her feelings of unease, she had been taught to suppress emotions such as this, but at the moment it was harder then normal. Sighing deeply she turned around and saw Sokka was still sprawled out on his back; mud now covered his entire body. The look on his face told her that sometime during the fall his wound must have been hit. He didn't move, or even care that he was laying in a puddle

Walking over to him she looked down, her face unreadable. Squinting his eyes to keep the falling rain out he met her gaze. Sokka was preparing himself for the threats or insults she was going to throw his way. Instead a hand was offered. It took him a few seconds to register the gesture, it seemed so foreign coming from her. Still he reached up, taking her small hand in his large one.

Now standing on his feet he couldn't help but stare at the normally regal princess who was now completely covered with mud, a large smudge smeared across her nose. If he wasn't so certain she would kill him he would have laughed. Looking at her now she seemed so different, the normally cruel animalistic coldness in her eyes was gone, not like the first time he had came face to face with her, scared shitless as he watched her contemplate how easy it would be to kill him, rather then waste her time in a meaningless fight.

"We will have to do this again sometime," she said her breathing just now returning to normal. Walking away, sword resting against her shoulder she turned her head, a half smile resting on her face, "But if you keep wandering around at night, I may have to punish you." She laughed winking at him.

Breath caught in Sokka's throat as he wondered if the threat was real, or if the fire lord's daughter had just flirted with him.


	5. The road to Chaozhou

**Chapter five: The road to Chaozhou**

Two more days crawled by without much incidence, mainly because the princess was busy in her study going over battle plans, and sending out messenger hawks to her companions that still had failed to locate the Avatar.

He still thought about what happened during the sparing match, as much as his mind scolded him, he had to admit having the princess on top of him wasn't a horrible experience. Those gold eyes that he had once learnt to fear now enticed him. Back when he was only a boy he remembered fearing those eyes, now four years later his impression had changed.

Shaking his head, Sokka tried to focus on other things. Like his sister slapping him over the head for thinking of the fire princess other then an enemy.

"There you are," Azula said, spotting the water tribesman lulling about the grounds, an oddly silly expression spread over his face.

"Good morning princess," Sokka replied with a shallow bow.

"Get your things, we are heading to the city of Chaozhou, Mai and Ty lee have just sent word that your friends have been sighted close by, and I cannot chance them finding you here," her voice was stern and gave no room for argument.

"Thee Chaozhou, the once great trading city?" Sokka had only heard stories of this city, before the fire nation attacked Chaozhou was the place to go when in the fire nation to trade and sell. It had tales almost as old as the stones that built its great wall, and perhaps just and enduring.

"It's a rather boring place, only a memory of what it once was. The governor running it is an idiot and has let the place run into the ground, so don't expect the grandeur the stories tell of it." Azula said knowing exactly what Sokka was thinking. Sighing she examined her nails, not looking forward to the five day journey.

Sokka was a little disappointed by this news, but couldn't help but smile knowing that his sister and Aang were close. Perhaps with luck they would locate him while on the way to the city.

* * *

Traveling along the worn dirt path a gust of wind blew over the group, whipping the red banners wildly, pushing what little clouds there were across the sky and towards the jagged mountains and the setting sun. 

It was late in the afternoon, already the sun was casting long shadows from the travelers, stretching so far that they look as if they were trying to escape from their owners.

Sokka had no clue now long he had been traveling, it must have been a while considering how much his ass hurt from the saddle. Wrists bound by a simple rope he followed behind a soldier who held onto the other end.

Other then the sound of the wind blowing through the trees rattling the leaves it was silent, a few bird sang out to their companions, who perched high in thick bush. Looking around Sokka began to get an uneasy feeling, like a chill it crawled over his skin. His eyes darted ahead when two of the komodo rhino's who seconds before trotted along silently grunted and shook there heads wildly, tails whipping in the air.

Moments later a quiet whistling sound replaced that of the birds. Sokka's heart froze in his chest. Lunging himself off his mount he hit the ground, ducking closer to the great beast. The soldier holding the rope looked back feeling a sudden tug, but didn't have enough time to see what was going on before a arrow struck him in the neck, dark blood squirted out of the wound as the soldiers eyes rolled back.

Watching in horror Sokka could do nothing but watch the man slump over in his saddle, dead. Slowly sliding off onto the ground, his blood soaking into the dirt, staining it a deep crimson.

Soon after other arrows followed hitting the ground all around him, falling down on them like a rain of death, leaning closer to the rhino Sokka's eyes darted over to the carriage carrying the princess. Both soldiers guarding her were throwing flames every which way in an attempt to ward off an enemy they could not see.

His attention was brought back suddenly to his rhino now riddled with arrows, the great beast's eyes wide with fear; it reared up kicking wildly a great bellow escaping from its mouth.

Rolling aside just seconds before his foot slammed into the ground Sokka hid himself under the fallen soldier hearing a second volley heading towards them. Cringing he could feel the body of the soldier take the impact of arrows, twitching as if he were still alive. Silence again took the small clearing but was replaced by the sound of men yelling and screaming in pain, mixed together with the grunting and snarling of wounded rhino's who ran about in confusion. Head carefully peeking over the shoulder of the dead soldier Sokka watched as one of the mounts took off at a dead run, flaming arrows protruding every which way out of its hide. Squealing loudly it plowed into the thick bush, its rider tangled up in its reins being dragged behind. Hiding behind the body in fear Sokka could only hope that the man was dead.

Before he had time to register all that had happened yelling again filled the air, this time it was not of pain and death but a battle cry. Men ran towards the already battered caravan, wielding great half moon axes, swords and spears while some launched flames, black chain covered their body and sticking out from the top of their head curled bronze ram horns that adorned the black helmet that hid the face.

Reaching over he pulled an arrow out of the soldier, using the sharp end he cut his bonds finally freeing his hands, allowing him to do more then hide. Immediately without thinking he ran over to the princess's carriage that now was left unprotected. All around small grass fires had started from the flame tipped arrows, masking his surroundings with smoke.

Figures jutted in and out of his view, the clanging of metal against metal told him that a few fire nation soldiers had survived but it was obvious they were outnumbered and death was only moments away.

Looking up a large figure filled his view, running towards him, sword brandished just begging to spill blood. All that was visible of the man's features was his eyes, flaming yellow, they burned with rage. Light flashed off the blade as he raised it up, preparing to bring it down with striking force. Sokka took in all of it in the space of one deep breath that he let out in a terrified yell.

He felt his stomach lurch, as his body shook almost able to feel the blade entering his flesh. Reaching down he felt the end of a handle, the leather slick with blood. He didn't know what weapon it was, he didn't have time to look before thrusting it up with blinding speed fueled by adrenaline and the need to live.

The sickening sound of the man's sternum and ribs cracking was all Sokka could hear as the war hammer slammed into his attacker's chest. Dropping the man instantly, his breathing only a light wheezing before falling silent.

Clutching the hammer tightly Sokka looked down on the man; he didn't recognize what nation these people were from. The man's gold eyes told him fire nation, but the armor was not of their make. Pulling the large sword out of the stiff grip of the dead mans hand Sokka discarded the hammer, looking at the blade that was already covered in blood a shiver ran down his body into his very soul thinking that his blood could have been dripping down that cold steel. His hand tightened convulsively on the sword hilt, all around him he could feel the hate of these men, it was almost stronger then the heat of the flames.

Running towards Azula's carriage he was forced to dodge men fighting, along with flames being thrown, the heat burning his face and sweat running down into his eyes. As his feet pounded along the burnt and blood covered ground he was reminded of how he had first been captured. Running for his life from Azula and her friends, his heart pounding and his lungs burning. Now he was running towards her, fearing her injured or dead.

Blue flames erupted out of her fingertips and into yet another enemy, his scream momentarily filled her ears but fell silent as the flames engulfed his body. Azula was angry at herself for not predicting this attack, now she had not only lost fifteen men and many good komodo rhinos but Sokka most likely ran off during the confusion if he hadn't yet been killed.

Only being able to use one hand to fight she found it hard to hold her ground against other fire benders. Clutching her side tightly her face cringed in pain, pulling away she sighed seeing her hand covered in blood. It was a minor injury, but still it slowed her movements.

A blood curdling scream erupted behind her, turning; her eyes grew wide at the sight of another man charging at her, his axe cocked back. Shooting flames into his chest, she watched in horror as he continued to head towards her, death glimmering dangerously in his cold eyes. Then something caught her attention, running madly towards her was Sokka, sword swinging into the air, his normally clam friendly eyes now filled with fear and a savage rage that she never thought him possible of.

The blade swung, slashing into bone and flesh spraying blood into the air, a terrible gurgling sound escaped from the soldier's mouth, blood slowly trickled down his chin, falling back the man twitched a few times, kicking his legs into the ground before death claimed him.

Standing only a few feet apart Azula could only look over at Sokka, body heaving as he gasped for breath, blood splattered over his dark skin, contrasting sharply against this blue eyes that now shone brightly as flames from the fires flickered lighting them up. All energy drained from his body, sagged he gulped air, scrubbing sweat and blood off his face.

"We need to get out of here princess, all your soldiers are dead." Sokka spoke, voice hoarse and raspy. His body leaning heavily against the sword still held tightly in his shaking hands.

Nodding in reply Azula felt like a failure, never had she lost so many under her command, once her father found out she would most likely be punished. The feeling of Sokka's hand taking hers brought her back to reality, gently he pulled her towards the woods, but her suddenly weak legs collapsed under her, falling to her knees she was beginning to feel the loss of blood and fatigue on her body. Her vision was becoming blurrier as every moment passed, shaking slightly she closed her eyes, desperately fighting off the sensation of helplessness.

The feeling of being lifted caused her to open her tired eyes, looking up she watched Sokka's face. Stern and serious he was staring straight ahead, blue eyes scanning the thick woods only a few steps away. His arms held onto her protectively, tight enough to keep her close but not so much it would cause her harm. Closing her eyes once again she just focused on the strange comfort she was feeling, being held in the arms of the enemy. Leaning her tired head against his chest, her ears picked up the telltale sound of his beating heart, lulling her into an oddly relaxed state.

Sokka watched as Azula lost consciousness in his arms, at least he didn't have to fight her to come with him. Walking into the protection of the forest they left behind the death and destruction, allowing the tall grass and thick ferns to hide them from the few enemies that still searched the clearing for survivors.

**I know Sokka was OOC in this one but I think when he becomes older he will take on the role of warrior and be able to take lives of the people who are going to take his. ****And to clarify the part about four years its not that he has been there for four years but four years from first seeing her in Omashu. Sokka has only been in the complex maybe over a week. I just had to indicate that he was older. 19 I think if I got my ages right and Azula is around that as well.**


	6. The forest

**Chapter six: The forest**

The gentle sound of the wind blowing through the forest accompanied by the sounds of crickets chirping woke Azula out of her restless sleep. Smelling the air she could tell it was late at night, the forest always smelt different during the cool of the night. Her one eye opened lazily, scanning the darkness above her, no stars were visible indicating a thick canopy of trees loomed overhead.

Her one hand felt numb and painful to move, while the cut on her side only stung slightly. Oh how she just wanted to erase the past few hours from her memory, she never failed especially a mission so simple as moving a prisoner from one place to another.

Shifting her gaze over to the dark mass next to her, she could easily make out the shape of another person sleeping next to her. Opening both eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dark she made out the calm sleeping face of the tribesman, blood and dirt still clung to his face. His breath gently fell over her skin as he exhaled, making her realize for the first time how close they were to one another, so close her hand could brush aside a stray hair that had fallen over his face. The moon shone brightly, its light filtering down through the canopy of leaves to bathe the forest in an unearthly glow, illuminating his face, the light fell over his features like water over river stones, the angles of his face cast shadows over his dark skin.

Looking over at the rest of his body she realized he was only clothed in his black undershirt and pants, his arms exposed to the cool air that taunted goose bumps to form over his skin. Moving slightly she felt an extra layer of cloth side off her arm and realized that sometime during the night he must have placed his jacket over her sleeping form.

A tinge of guilt seeped into her mind, so many times in the past she had tried to kill this boy who was sleeping quietly next to her. Yet he had not only saved her life, risking his own when escape was in his grasp but carry her miles into thick forest and give up his comfort of warmth for her.

Reaching up she felt something wet slide down her cheek, pulling away she watched as a single tear ran down her finger before soaking into his red jacket. _Crying? She the cold and heartless fire princess was crying? _Her father had taught her to suppress these emotions, keep them locked away, hidden so they become so lost and foreign even she would eventually forget them forever. But this boy, this simple peasant had without effort broken down her defenses that had taken years to build. She wanted to slap him for doing this but at the same time thank him.

Shifting her body into a more comfortable position she moved only a hair closer to him, having an odd need to have him near. Her movements shook Sokka out of his rest; his blue eyes now watched her intently, as if trying to read her mind to what she was thinking. Locking gazes with him she suddenly found no words able to form in her mouth, leaving her helpless and stupid looking only able to stare back at him.

"You alright?" he whispered, his smooth voice drifting on the cool air.

"I've been better," Azula replied, her voice a little shaky. "So what now?" she asked expecting him to tell her he was leaving to find his friends.

Sitting up he leaned closer to her, his face now filling her entire view, "Well if you allow me, I'll look at your injuries and see what I can do."

Huffing lightly Azula replied, "What are you a doctor or something?"

"A scientist," he replied calmly as if it was no great achievement, "I took a semester of Anatomy at Ba Sing Se University along with basic Chemistry."

Azula fell silent, she felt bad for thinking him nothing more then a stupid peasant that only knew how to fish and hunt. He was like a book, and she had only read between the lines.

As if able to read her mind he continued, "I know it's strange, someone like me doesn't give the impression of a science background. But it seemed the older I got the more of an increasing awareness of the complexity of the world developed around me. I was going to take more, but the school was damaged by the fire nation…." He paused suddenly realizing the words that just left his mouth. Frantically looking at anything but her face he changed the subject.

"So you hurt your hand," he blurted out managing to find his voice once again, looking down at her hand.

Gently taking it, he did his best to examine her fingers in the dim light.

His gaze dropped to her fingers, moving her mangled hand into better light. "These need to be set; you have dislocated three of your fingers."

Listening to the large number of words he was letting fall from his mouth, Azula was sort of stunned with the one sided conversation.Her mind was still slow from the fight and the loss of blood made her body still feel weak.

Yes, he was right, she needed her fingers set, now was the first time she had been able to look at her hand after it had been crushed by her carriage overturning. Swollen and purple looking she knew it was going to hurt to set them right.

He turned and guided her body close to him. Her chin rested on his shoulder as her chest pressed up against his back. She felt his warm hand and fingers move over her own, closing her eyes she knew what he was indenting to do. As she felt his hand close around the first finger her free hand grabbed hold of his shirt, bunching her fist in the black material.

Pain instantly filled her finger and shot up her hand and arm, making her feel dizzy and sick. He paused for a second wondering if he should continue or not, but when she said nothing he took hold of the next finger. Suddenly without warning another agonizing sting replaced the old one, turning her stomach. Again his fingers passed over her swollen and blue knuckle resting on the base of her last finger, clenching her teeth she waited. The sound of the blood rushing in her ears made it feel like a drum was placed right next to her head. This time when he pulled she let out a small noise, closing her eyes tightly as white flashes danced before her, pulling away all sense of balance and strength from her body. Collapsing against him her other hand let loose of the material, now all of her weight pressed against his back; if it bothered him at all he remained silent.

Sokka remained still when he felt her weight against him, her cheek now pressed against his back as her warm labored breaths ran over his neck heavily. He knew she was tough, but never had he heard of someone withstand so much pain and only make a small noise so quiet it could scarcely be heard over the crickets.

Moving her carefully off of him he set her down, her eyes still closed tightly she breathed through the pain, not even noticing she was laying back down, until the cool prickly grass and ferns poked into her neck and cheek.

Opening her eyes to look up at him a tear rolled down her porcelain like skin, the moon lighting it up as it made its way down her cheek. Reaching up cautiously his thumb brushed it aside.

Wincing, Azula rested her head on the leaf and fern covered ground, not wanting to look in his eyes fearing he would see weakness.

Furrowing his brow he leaned closer to her, most of her face was hidden in shadow but he knew she was avoiding his eyes.

"Don't worry the worst part is over with," he whispered to her, his voice sounding reassuring, but still failed to bring her ease.

Laughing lightly Azula managed to meet his gaze, "If my father saw the sorry state I'm in now he would punish me, I was brought up to be strong, not to lay hidden in the woods like some hunted animal."

"You are strong," Sokka replied back, he didn't understand why she was being so hard on herself. There was no way that attack could have been foreseen.

"Not in my fathers eyes I wouldn't right now. He would look down on me for even shedding a tear," Azula whispered her voice so soft the wind could have easily taken it away, "Even when my mother disappeared I never saw him show sadness towards her, but one night I did watch him stand in the rain for hours, never moving, he looked like a statue. I always wondered what he was doing that cold night until he told me the only time I could cry was during the rain, that way the water would wash away the tears from my eyes and numb the feelings in my heart."

The silence hung thick in the air as the two remained quiet in the still of the night, all around the sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze ran between the great oaks that loomed overhead like giants.

Not knowing what to say Sokka dealt with the fact that in those few minutes he learnt more about her then perhaps her companion ever would, he knew that speaking of such things for her was harder then him learning to fire bend. His mother had always taught him that every person was like the giant icebergs that floated by every spring, most people only let others see the very tip of their true self, but once you looked deeper another side of them can be seen. With his enemies he just assumes what he saw was all their was, but with Azula he was seeing a person he had always know was their, had always expected, yet never thought possible of actually witnessing

"I'll look at your side now if you want," Sokka said feeling almost rude in interrupting the silence.

Reaching up with one hand she struggled to undo her sash, cursing herself she felt like screaming at this feeling of helplessness. As she continued to fight with the sash, two large hands replaced her small shaking one, with ease he undid the annoying piece of clothing, sliding the dark red material away from her waist she lifted her hips slightly to aid in its removal.

Lifting her shirt up Sokka could easily see a gash to her side; it had stopped bleeding, and looked as though it would heal easily. Once he saw she was alright he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her stomach, and notice a small piece of white that was her wrappings around her chest. His heart sped up as his shaking hands touched her pale skin.

His hands tentatively touched around her wound, seeing if maybe she had bruising in other places. Her skin felt cool to the touch as he let his fingers wander over her stomach, his calloused fingertips must have felt rough on her smooth skin as he continued to look for other injuries. Light danced over her tense stomach, causing her skin to glow a pale white.

Azula could feel as his fingers slid over her stomach and sides, at times she had to hold back her body from arching closer into his touch. His feather like fingers left goose bumps in their wake, exciting responses in her body she tried to control. She could have easily told him that her one side was the only area injured and that was all he needed to check but surprisingly she stayed silent.

Gasping slightly when his hand traveled farther up, she silently yelled at herself for letting the hands of a peasant falter her self-control. Hearing her gasp softly Sokka's blue eyes looked up.

"Does it hurt there?" he asked his warm breath forming mist in the cool air.

"No, your hands are just cold," Azula answered back, knowing the lie was more for herself then him. At the moment she felt that convincing herself it was only the cool of his touch that sent shivers down her body and nothing more.

"In the morning I'll find something to wrap it with, right now all we need is rest," he muttered out pulling her shirt back into place. "But first I want to ask you about those men who attacked us?"

Knowing that eventually he would ask, she found no reason to avoid it. "They are citizens of the fire nation who oppose my father and the war. Most of them are peasants who have lost family in the fighting. Many don't know this but we are teetering so close to a civil war my father has been forced to send troops to suppress riots in villages near the borders of his empire. Those men who attacked us are the ones who hate the war and everything it stands for. All around this area small villages oppose my father, but never did I think they had organized themselves this well. Last time I had to deal with them they carried pitch forks and hunting knives."

Sokka knew this information would be vital once he returned to his sister and friends, but at the moment those men were just as much his enemy as they were Azula's. "Do you think they will search the woods for us?"

"If they find out survivors escaped into the woods, then maybe. If they find out the daughter of the fire lord was one of those who survived then defiantly. Our best bet is to make it back to the complex once morning comes."

"There might be a problem with that," Sokka replied, "A few hours after escaping into the woods a messenger hawk was able to find us. It had been shot and died shortly after delivering its message."

"What was the message," her voice again sounding like the stern and commanding princess.

"The complex was destroyed; many of the men were hung and left to burn with the building. If we go back, we go back to nothing."

Azula remained silent; her breathing was all Sokka could hear that indicated she was even there. Not sure if she had heard him he began to repeat the news.

"I heard you the first time," Azula snapped back, her voice cold once again sounding as if it had been chilled by the night air. He wasn't offended, knowing that right now she was dealing with a lot of things.

"I'm thinking we should travel to the nearest town. We can easily blend in once we sell a few things and dress in normal clothing. You're traveling with the guy who makes an art out of staying alive, and a seasoned expert on being a peasant."

"Very well, but that better work. If they recognize us at all we will be hanging in the town square." Azula stated calmly as if commenting on a picture hanging on the wall.

_Only one way to find out._ Sokka thought as he watched the darkness of the night slowly melt away into the rising sun.

**Hope Azula wasn't too soft in this chapter. And for those of you who are like WHAT Sokka go to university? Yes I did make him have some education in this story because I think he can be very smart at times. Like the penta pox incident at Omashu, and how he thought of a way to detect gas leaking. And I know for sure there is a University in Ba Sing Se cuz that professor mentioned it in the episode the library.**


	7. Yoshino and the festival of the ten suns

**Chapter seven: Yoshino and the festival of the ten suns **

Mist covered the root and fern littered ground, it was still very early in the morning. Shadows still clung to the darker places of the woods waiting to be melted by the rising sun. Both had only slept a few hours and fatigue hung heavily off their limbs making every step seem like a mile in itself. Sokka's limbs felt sore and stiff after carrying Azula for hours in the forest yesterday, she wasn't heavy but after the shock of the attack set in his body felt drained of all energy.

Walking along side a rushing stream they stuck to a path on the pebbles making it harder for anyone to track their movements. So far nothing had happened only a small animal running across their path, scaring the crap out of Sokka earning him a light laugh from the princess who had remained oddly quiet since last night.

"Is it alright if we stop for a moment," Sokka questioned, his blood and dirt covered face now made his skin crawl with unwanted sensations.

Sighing loudly Azula nodded, "But only for a second, we need to make it to Yoshino."

Walking to the stream his feet slid on the many small pebbles covered in algae, the sun was now closing in on mid morning, casting light over the rushing water that ran through the forest like some great shimmering snake.

Cupping the cool water in his hands he scrubbed away the filth, letting both the grime and the awful memories wash downstream. Closing his eyes he took in the sent of the water, the smell reminded him of his sister and how impossibly difficult it would be to find him in the thick woods.

Looking over his shoulder he contemplated just running for it, escape would be so easy right now, but when he saw Azula painfully sit herself down on a large bolder he knew leaving her now would be unspeakable. What sort of man would he be if he left her injured in the middle of the woods with rebels possibly looking to have her head?

Walking over to where she was sitting he looked at her bruised and battered hand, color had now returned to her digits indicating that blood was again flowing easily in her fingers.

"How are your injuries?" he asked.

"Better, I've always been able to heal fast. Another advantage of being a bender I suppose." She said looking her hand over, pleased at how well it was mending.

"We should really undress now," Sokka said bluntly.

"What?" Azula spat out, her voice sounded more surprised then angry.

Scratching his head embarrassed his face turned deep red, taking a breath he continued, "Holy shit, that came out wrong," he laughed. But fell silent when Azula crossed her arms tightly over her chest, failing to find the amusement in the statement. "What I meant to say is we should get rid of as much clothing as possible that would give away any indication that we are associated with the fire nation army, that means your leather armor and that hair pin," he stated pointing to the beautifully decorated hair piece that always held her dark hair back.

Her slender eyebrows came together, "Do you honestly think that this will work, you may be able to pass off as only another peasant but I'm sure these people have an idea of what I look like." Azula sounded doubtful about the whole plan, never had she been forced to use such tactics.

"You need to trust me Azula, just for now," Bending down to look eye to eye with her he smiled as best he could under her still cold gaze, "Pretend only for these few days that I'm not of the water tribe, and you are not of the fire nation. We are just two people that's all."

Huffing loudly Azula diverted her eyes towards the river finding it easier to glare at it rather then this boy standing before her. "Alright, but only for now."

"Well let's see how different you look," Sokka replied trying to gather some trust in the fire princess. Reaching over he pulled out the metal hair pin, careful not to pull on her hair to much. Her onyx locks fell about her face like black flames capturing the light of the sun, causing it to shine like the stream that rushed near by. For a second breath left the stunned tribesman. Sokka knew she was attractive, even when he was fifteen he couldn't honestly say she was ugly but now, gods now she looked like something out of his dreams, her dark hair framed her pale face blowing gently in the breeze just past her shoulders.

If he would have known how his mouth was hanging open he probably would have laughed at himself or kicked himself in the head for looking like such an ass. Fortunately Azula did neither, only staring back wondering what was running in his mind.

"So do I look different?" she asked getting tired of him just gawking at her.

"Yes…" Sokka muttered, pulling his eyes away from her with difficulty. He needed to get control of himself. _This is so wrong!_ A voice yelled at him inside his head. _You shouldn't notice how her hair fell perfectly, and how her eyes seemed to glow brighter, and how…damn even the voice inside my head is caving! _He thought.

"We need to get going,' Azula said, her voice jarring him out of his internal conflict. She had removed her leather armor and under jacket.

Nodding Sokka followed her, his heart only now slowing down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshino was a small village, nothing special like Sokka had thought it would be. Surrounding the village were large rice fields, held back by mounds of dirt with worn paths between them. Homes with wooden tiles held down with rocks seemed to dot the mountainside like great brown boulders. Only a few homes actually held the elegance and class that Sokka had always expected from the fire nation, obviously these people were just like the peasants in the earth kingdom, only they held the title of enemy in his eyes. Just like the person who was now standing beside him, her beautiful face looking forward, eyes concentrated.

Small puffs of dust rose as their feet fell on the dirt road that led into the city, deep ruts were cut into the soil from years of use by carts, this town obviously was old. As they made their way into the village both were surprised to see that hardly anyone acknowledged the presence of the two travelers, only a stray dog barked a few times before growing tired and finding his bone much more interesting.

"This is working better then I thought," Sokka whispered to Azula trying not to move his lips as he spoke.

He was only met with a smack to the side and a look that told him to shut his mouth.

Walking up to a small building with worn out rotting wood and a faded sign, giving the small hut the impression of being prematurely old. Behind the counter a large man sat, his attention fully on the book he was reading. His black hair pulled back away from his face and his eyes on his book he didn't even seem to notice that they were there. The place smelt of old things, and was full of them. Trinkets with worn paint and smooth wood. Swords and knives rusted with age no longer shinning with the brilliance they once had. Pots and pans and other cooking devices hung from the ceiling just inches above their heads. Statues of dragons and other animals cluttered the floor leaving only enough room for a path to walk.

Slamming down her armor and hair pin Azula spoke to the shop keep, "How much is this worth?"

Lazy tired eyes looked up over the pages of his book, then down at what was laying on the scratched counter. He eyed the objects carefully, then looked up to study the two strangers that were standing before him.

Sokka's stomach turned as he waited to see what would happen, if anything this was the moment the people here would become suspicious. It's not everyday that common peasants come across fire nation armor and a hair pin adorned with gold and fine stones.

"The armor I'll give you five silver coins and fifteen copper pieces," Gently setting down his book his large hand took hold of the hair pin. "But this is very rare; I could only give perhaps seven or eight gold coins for this. That's all I can afford."

"That's all!" Azula snapped, her voice again turning into that cold person Sokka had thought he lost last night in the forest.

Pulling her aside roughly by the arm Sokka dragged her to the corner of the shop, "What are you thinking? That is a lot of money that we got out of that hair pin. We can get rooms tonight at the inn with that and a good meal, with enough left over for the next village."

Her face turning sour she pulled her arm away from him, "That hair pin is extremely valuable. It was made by my father's personal jeweler."

"None of that matters now, remember while your out here you aren't daddy's little girl anymore. You sell that for money now, unless you want to dance on the corner for coins. I know I don't plus we need to still buy food and clothing that won't single us out."

Slowly he could tell she was agreeing with him on the situation, but shot him a look that made him know she wasn't pleased with the term he had used for her, "Fine," was all she said before returning to the front.

Now leaving the store with money to get them to Chaozhou and clothing that would blend them into the crowds they set out to find a place to stay for the night.

Sokka looked around the now crowded streets of the village, every building on the main streets were decorated with red and black lanterns with large tassels and smaller lanterns hanging below them. While other shops had banners and large bells draped over anything that they could be attached to.

As they passed one side street his eye caught the sight of a street performer juggling flames in the air, after seeing Azula in action he found it rather bland but the children circled around him cheered with excitement.

Finding a small inn Sokka asked for two rooms, knowing that Azula would no doubt want her privacy after having to spend all night with him in the woods.

The inn keeper thumbed through the papers, "I'm sorry sir, only one room is available. With the festival on tonight many farmers have booked rooms for the nigh."

His heart sped up suddenly at the prospect of having to share a room with Azula; he knew that he would be shoved on the floor for the night but still.

"We'll take it," Azula spoke up suddenly, "I'm not sleeping with a root in my back again."

As was expected with a low priced room only one small bed was present in the room when Sokka slid the door open. A large window on the far end of the room allowed the afternoon sun to filter into the tiny space, casting long distorted shadows along the walls and floor. A small water basin and pitcher stood atop a table hardly large enough for the two objects placed on it.

"Guess its better then the woods," Azula sighed setting the red dress she had purchased down on the old worn blanket of the bed. Undoing the sash of her shirt with ease she tossed it aside.

"Um…what are you doing?" Sokka questioned, as he set down the sword he still carried against the wall.

"Changing," Azula replied, looking up from what she was doing she saw him watching her, "You may have gotten a free look last night but at this moment I suggest you turn around or I could make it so you never see again."

Blushing brightly he turned on his heels, concentrating on the grains of the wooded beams, listening he could hear the rustle of clothing and the sound of it landing on the floor. Without being able to control it he let out a sigh, imagining in his mind the princess that stood only inches away from him and how she must look right at that moment with the sun cascading over her body.

Turing around when she told him he was allowed he was amazed at how she looked, the red fabric of the garment hugged her figure nicely, exposing her curves that had been hidden under armor for years.

Catching Azula eyeing him suspiciously Sokka quickly realized he needed to change the subject to avoid any awkward questions.

"So what are all the celebrations about?"

Running her hand over a few wrinkles in the dress she walked over to the window, her golden eyes watching as more and more people migrated into the streets, "This is the festival of the mythical archer Yi, only those who cling to the old ways celebrate it. Apparently it's to honor this man named Yi who saved the world from disaster thousands of years ago. In the story he is called upon by the emperor Yao when all ten suns rise into the sky at once. Normally they take turns but this day was different, so Yi notches an arrow on his bow and lets it loose. He does this many times until only one sun is left in the sky saving the kingdom form unbearable heat and drought. They celebrate to honor him; it goes from when the sun sets to when it rises."

"For it being a story from the old days you sure know it well," turning around Azula was met with sky blue eyes. With him standing so close to her now she noted how the sun graced his tan skin and set his blue eyes ablaze like the blue flames she controlled, but unlike those flames she knew that never, even now as her prisoner would she be able to control the blue flames trapped within his eyes.

"I may give the impression of a warrior with a one track mind, but much like you I have interests other then killing."

A ghost of a smile crept onto his face, "Well if you enjoy reading about the old stories, why not go out tonight and enjoy the festival?"

Leaning back against the wall she allowed a rare smile to grace her face, "How do I know you won't run off on me in the crowds?"

Resting his hand on the wall beside her head he replied, "I have no reason to run from you now; at this moment those men who attacked us are my enemies, not you."

Accepting the reason she nodded her head and uncrossed her arms, "Get changed then, I don't want to be spotted." Walking away she left the room to wait for him in the hall.

**Another transition chapter, next one will have Sokka/Azula moments trust me.**


	8. The dance of fire and ice

**Chapter eight: The dance of fire and ice**

It was only late in the afternoon, but already the streets were full of people, mostly parents and their children enjoying the performers, later would be the entertainment for the older audiences. But for now, children ran about, shrieking and chasing one another stopping every once in a while to watch some street performer dazzle them with magic.

Pulling at the high neck of his shirt Sokka found that his old cloths were much more comfortable, he was already on edge about being in a village that didn't support Ozai. Smiling he thought about the irony of the situations he was getting himself into, he would have made a joke about the fact but it seemed way to much like loosing his mind at the moment.

Remaining beside him at all times Azula made sure he didn't run for it, deep down she knew he wouldn't but still it gave her an excuse to walk closer then normally would be allowed. The jacket he wore clung nicely to his shoulders and chest, reveling his tense and toned muscles. Seeing this now really made her wish she had taken a better view when he was ill and shirtless at the complex.

The rest of the afternoon burned away quickly, as they walked around looking at vendors, and listening to story tellers who dressed in large baggy cloaks and had pockets that looked ridiculously to large for them full of props. As the children slowly grew tired and parents whisked them off to bed the real celebrations began to commence with the setting of the sun and the rising of the moon.

All around people looked as if their smiles would never leave, making it hard for Sokka to remain on edge allowing him to enjoy the sights and sounds that met him at every turn. Yet still guilt flooded his mind, his sister and Aang were probably worried sick, thinking him dead. Looking up at the sky he secretly wished that Appa would appear, taking him back with his sister and friends. Glancing his eye to the side he could also see the princess smiling, not her normal smile, the smile that sent terror into the soul but a genuine smile that lit up her face, quickly melting away his guilt too easily.

It was now well into the evening, the sky was lit up with stars looking like a great giant black rock speckled with thousands of shining diamonds, the air was cool and smelt of smoke from the many fires that dotted almost every street.

Weaving in and out of the crowds the sound of music gently drifted on the air like the smoke that hovered in the air, slowly becoming louder and louder with every step. Looking over the heads of the people gathered around, Sokka could see couples dancing, their bodies moving together like it was only second nature to breathing. Shifting their bodies like flames whipping about in a breeze. Making his way closer he could see tables set up all around the dance area, almost every seat was full of tired people catching their breath before heading out once again.

"Want something to drink?" Azula asked, catching him looking at the dancers and the small tavern that was located close by.

Turing around he was a little surprised that she was asking him what he wanted for a change. Nodding in reply he found no words able to form in his mouth at the moment.

The seating was crowded much like every other place in the village, people stumbled around laughing, making friends with who ever crossed their path. One man even shook Sokka's hand as Azula and he walked to an empty table, winking at him in approval when he saw Azula, making Sokka turn red. He wanted to tell the man she wasn't his woman or anything but then again who would it hurt if others thought she was his just for this night?

Almost as soon as they sat down the tavern owner came over, he was an older man, his snowy hair matching his mustache that wiggled over his mouth. At one time he would have been tall but from years of hard work one couldn't tell do to his slouch.

"What will you two be having?" His voice sounding like it belonged to a much larger man.

"Plumb wine," Azula replied briskly, her eyes then turning to Sokka as if waiting to see what he was going to have.

Not really knowing much about the fire nation, let alone what they had in tavern his mind scrambled over was little he did know. "Uh…rice wine."

Her gaze watched the man walk away before focusing again on him, "Rice wine is strong," her slender brows rose in amusement, just as the corners of her mouth tugged into a smirk, "You sure you can handle it?"

Grinning back he spoke, "I've lived through two attacks and being held prisoner in less then a week, I'm sure I can handle anything tonight," now closing the distance between them he made sure his last words clung in the air for a while.

Running her foot up the inside of his leg Sokka jumped at the unexpected body contact, his hand painfully hitting the bottom of the table. Slowly she lowered her foot, enjoying the reaction she had caused. Her small flickering smile was in part a challenge.

"We'll see," was all she said before turning to look at the dancers, her face looking as if nothing had happened.

Thanking the god that it was dark out, Sokka felt his face heat up, and blood rush to his pounding ears. Damn he hated her; one second you feared her even looking at you the next you were longing to feel her touch.

"You like the music?" She asked her eyes still focus on the dancing.

Shrugging his shoulders Sokka knew he had to say he didn't no matter how catchy it was, "Of course not, you call this fire nation racket music? It sounds more like a rhino giving birth to an ostrich-horse."

Only glancing back quickly she didn't bother retorting, after being around him so much comments like that had become the norm.

The clink of the glasses being set on the table dragged Sokka back to reality. Taking the small cup he downed it in one shot, coughing loudly when the burning liquid slid down his throat, leaving an oddly warm feeling in his stomach.

Giggling at him Azula picked up her own cup with all the grace and refinement of the royalty that flowed through her veins, her ruby lips sipping on the wine. Setting it down Sokka watched as her tongue slid out to run over her lips catching what little wine had been left there. Looking up into her eyes that still managed to glow despite lanterns being the only source of light, he felt his body tense with an unwanted sensation.

Slowly his gaze went from her eyes, to her lips, then rested on the cup she still held in her hand.

Azula smiled. She wasn't sure why she did, but for some reason, she was enjoying the attention she was receiving from the water tribesman. Nearly twenty years old Azula had never actually been courted by a man, hell they didn't even look at her without a griping fear plastered over their pale faces. But this simple peasant was brave enough, stealing glances when he thought her distracted.

"You want some?" Azula teased as his blue eyes moved back to look into hers, flickers of red light danced over his intense stare, looking at her now a different motive was swirling in those pools of blue, making her feel a bit nervous, the sort that makes your stomach flutter and your heart race, not the fearful sort.

Reaching over his hand brushed against hers gently as he took the cup, drinking some of the strong wine he set the glass cup down, sliding it back to her across the smooth wooden table. All the while never breaking his eye contact with her.

"I wasn't really serious," She tried to shed her nervous feeling but failed horribly.

"You shouldn't tempt people with things you don't want to give up," Sokka replied smoothly, a smirk forming on his lips.

Shocked at what he was saying, Azula suddenly lost all will to speak or even form words in her head. Somehow she didn't think he was talking about the wine anymore. Sokka leaned against the table, so close she could smell the sake on his breath. Even with the table between them she felt their positioning and the tone of the moment was more intimate then should be allowed between captor and prisoner. But then again who around them knew he was supposed to be her enemy.

Surprised at himself he couldn't believe he had just flirted with Azula, but then again she had done the same. More then once this night in fact, he reminded himself making his mind feel a little less uneasy about doing it himself. About to speak again Sokka was cut short, much to his annoyance.

"May I have this dance," A man suddenly spoke, his words slurred indicating he was indeed enjoying the festival.

Looking up it took Azula a few seconds to realize he was speaking to her, his hand outstretched, he wore a smug smile, lighting up his gray eyes. Standing to one side the man shifted his feet so his back deliberately blocked off Sokka from Azula.

Not wanting to anger the man with rejection and possibly start a fight Azula took his hand.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Sokka thought angrily to himself. _Can't he see that she is with me? Oh gods did I just say that?_

Leaning back into the hard uncomfortable chair he watched as the man, who was very handsome to his dismay lead Azula out onto the dance floor with all the other couples. Without even knowing why anger started to boil deep inside, spreading throughout his body. Not knowing why he suddenly felt angry, he only downed another glass of rice wine. Slowly realization flooded his mind, he was jealous! Jealous that this man was out there, his hands resting against her hips, his gaze looking her over. Clenching his fist Sokka could hear the man laugh, sounding like a silent challenge.

Running his thumbs against the smooth worm table's edge he watched, trying to think about anything other then what was happening. His sister yes, that would calm him down and bring him back to his senses. Thinking of what Katara might do to him if she ever found out he was jealous of another man dancing with the daughter of the fire lord, and Aang what would he think. Trying to picture Katara and Aang reaming him out he failed in stifling his jealousy.

_You want your hands there don't you?_ His voice taunted, as Sokka grimaced at the sight of the man's hand wander over her side and hip.

_I do… _Sokka admitted, he felt like breaking down, confessing he felt something for this temptress of fire was like spitting in the face of his own tribe. She was born with the blood of the people who destroyed thousands, burned villages and killed his mother, no matter how much he was able to fool himself it would always flow in her veins.

Taking in a deep breath he let loose all his guilt, just this night he would indulge in this feeling then stash it away and forget it like it should have been in the first place. Standing up he undid the tight collar of his jacket along with the rest of the buttons, leaving the red and gold garment hanging loosely about his body exposing his sleeveless white undershirt. If he was going to do this he was going to do it comfortably.

Walking over to the couple Sokka tapped the man on the shoulder, turning around he the man had an annoyed expression, most likely about being interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Sokka asked in a stern voice making it seem more like an order rather then a question.

The man only furrowed his brow in annoyance of this boy, all the while Azula only watched in amusement at what was going on.

Nodding in agreement the man stepped aside; but shot Sokka a glare that was easily shrugged off by the tribesman.

Hands now resting on her hips Azula walked closer to him, "I thought you didn't like the music, how was it now you put it? Oh yes fire nation racket that sounded as much like music as a rhino giving birth."

Looking to the side Sokka pushed aside the comment, "Actually it was a rhino giving birth to an ostrich-horse, but what can I say, I grew to like it." Taking her hand in his he pulled her closer, his other resting gently on her hip, now only inches away he smiled at her surprised expression.

"But then again I've grown to like a lot of things," he whispered breathily into her ear, his hands pulling her body closer into his.

Snaking her arms around his neck she replied in an equally seductive voice, "Have you now?"

Her warm breath fell over the shell of his ear making his body shudder unwillingly_. Who_ _knew the ear was such a weak point?_ He thought.

Moving in time with the music he was able to pick it up quickly, figuring out that dancing in the fire nation was less about dancing and more about moving suggestively with your partner. The drums, various wind instruments and stringed instruments filled the air like some drug making people loose certain inhabitations, hands wandering more then would normally be allowed, mouths so close breath could be shared.

This type of dancing was definitely not something that would be taught in the royal courts, this was a dance of the lower people of the nation. The ones who only found true freedom and peace when the sound of the drums penetrated the now cool air of late summer.

"How did a well brought up lady such as yourself lean to dance like this, I doubt you learnt it in the palace of the fire nation," Sokka questioned, his voice fighting to be heard over the loud drums and horns.

Smiling deviously Azula ran her hands over his that had now found their way lower on her body, "I wasn't taught, when your dancing with the right person the moves just come naturally I guess," she replied her eyes sparkling with some hidden emotion.

Bodies now pressed tightly together Sokka let his hands wander over her curves, his fingers gliding over the soft red material of her dress, trying to imagine how her skin must feel without that annoying piece of clothing in the way.

Azula felt her stomach flutter at the feel of his hands wandering over her hips, the normally reserved water boy was indeed testing his limits this night with her. Maybe it was the rice wine or the music that fueled his daring actions or the fact that she did nothing to stop him, whatever it was he was driving her mad, only from years of meditation was she able to keep her body from reacting to strongly to his touch.

Grinding her hips closer to his when the music grew louder, she smiled feeling a shudder rack his body. Now she knew this was less about dancing and more about fending off the feeling of giving into temptation.

Spinning her suddenly she was jerked back into his body, his heaving chest now pressed firmly against her back. "It's not nice to tease Azula," Sokka whispered into her hair. His hands again wrapping around her front. His chin rested against her shoulder, lips only inches away from her neck, she found herself closing her eyes, the sound of the music and the feel of his body was dragging her under.

Turning around in his strong embrace she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, fingers playing with his white necklace as her eyes caught his and held them.

"I don't tease, without giving something in return," She answered back, her small frame moving closer into his larger one, the heat of her body melting into his.

At that moment Sokka lost all sense of reason from his body and mind, like an arrow being let loose from a bow, it vanish in mere moments lost in the rhythm of the dance and the look of her eyes. Bending down he touched his lips gently to hers, ignoring the fact that at any moment she could shoot flames into his chest. Her lips felt so soft against his, despite being lost in the forest for almost two days. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers, noses still touching he spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that," Sokka said, his warm breath caressing her cheek.

Grabbing the fabric of his shirt she pulled him towards her. This kiss was not as innocent as the last. Her tongue slid over his lips coaxing him to relax, he did and unlike last time was able to reciprocate her actions and not be rewarded with medicine in his mouth.

A silent shudder ran down her body when his hand gently cupped her face, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth when his tongue finally found hers Azula ran her fingers down his strong shoulder, leaving her hand to rest on his chest. The taste of sake flooded her mouth, normally she hated the taste, but at the moment she couldn't get enough of it.

The kiss seemed to last forever and yet only moments, sound was drowned and silenced in the sensations of her lips against his. He knew this kiss was going against everything, but now the two were way past reasoning and questioning each others actions, past the thought of right and wrong, enemy and friend.

Opening his eyes slowly when he felt her warm lips separate from his, silently he longed to feel them again but remained still.

"Normally no you shouldn't have done that, but like you said yourself. I'm not of the fire nation and you're not of the water tribe. We are only two regular people who can do what they wish tonight," her last words were thick with lust and ran into his ears intoxicating his mind with blind passion as he kissed her again greedily.

**Holy blow pop batman this chapter came out way longer then I thought it would be. And a lot sooner! Hope it wasn't like a 3000 word piece of garbage, personally I thought the characters were way off, but I'll blame the alcohol they drank for that one. And a warning next chapter will be a very adult one if you get what I'm saying this story was going to be rated M from the very start so if you don't like that sort of thing then just watch out for the next chapter. Hope those of you who wanted Sokka Azula moments got what you were looking for in this chapter.**


	9. Surrender

**Chapter nine: Surrender**

Sokka didn't really remember how they got back to the inn all he knew was that it took to long for his liking. His hand tightly grasped around hers they pushed a path through the crowds of people, both eagerly looking for the inn and the privacy of their room.

Sliding the door closed his blue eyes focus on the beautiful figure before him. Like a shadow she walked slowly towards him, her hips swaying suggestively making him creep ever closer to loosing control. The room was filled with the light of the washed out moon that shone through the window, and the sent of smoke mingled wonderfully with the low hum of the celebrations still going on in the streets below.

Running her hand slowly up her stomach and chest she stopped just under the golden clasps of her dress. Undoing the top few clasps letting it hang slightly open it was a clear invitation to him and she knew it, her fingers easily flicked them undone watching in satisfaction as his eyes followed her every move, his control slowly slipping with every moment that passed.

Hand still resting of the door handle he remained still, even when she stood toe to toe with him, her dark hair contrasting sharply with her pale face now glowing like pure snow in the light. Seconds drew out painfully as Sokka waited to once again claim her red lips against his own. Body slowly giving in, the sound of his heavy breathing filing the air between them, his hands shaking slightly when Azula places a delicate hand over his chest.

Still Sokka was amazed when his eyes caught hers, she had the power to fill a man with fear with those eyes or ignite a passion so intense it could rival the very flames she bent.

Pushing him roughly against the door Azula pressed her body against his, faces almost touching she felt his lust filled breaths against her heated skin and looked into his sparkling blue eyes, those eyes…she could hardly draw breath at the sight of them now, desire swirled so violently in them she felt is as easily as his body heat.

Sliding her body easily against his, her hips arched into his, forcing him to let out a low groan, echoing her own soft gasp at the feeling of his body pressed hard against her own.

Now running both hands up his chest and over his shoulders, Azula slid her hands under the loose fabric of his jacket and tossed it to the floor. His muscles felt so tense, as if he was made of stone, her hands explored his arms and strong shoulders, fingers dancing lightly over his muscles that flexed under his perfect tanned skin.

Without warning Sokka kissed her so hard it felt as if he was trying to pull something from her soul, his hands slipping into her loose hair, fingers running through her locks as easily as through water catching her off guard. Her small fingers gathered the cloth of his undershirt, nails digging lightly into his flesh, pulling him closer.

Grunting softly at the feel of her sharp nails digging into his skin, Sokka pushed himself off the door. His larger hands reaching behind her to undo the sash in the back, the red dress fell off her body revealing her chest wrapping and undergarments. While he was working her dress off her body Azula's lips kissed a trail from his jaw to the scar on his shoulder that still was not completely healed.

"Funny isn't it," Azula said softly her voice just over a whisper, "One second we try to kill each other, the next…" She was silenced when a finger was gently placed over her lips, soon after Sokka's mouth replaced it, it was a chaste kiss but it still had the ability to make her forget the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this.

Pulling his shirt off, her eyes now took in what she had before missed. He was strong she knew that from the sparing match but he showed almost none of it, his body still lacked the distinctions of someone his age, but his eyes gave away his true age, looking like they had witnessed more in his short life then some had in fifty years.

Grabbing her roughly he lifted her small frame easily off the ground, his feet sliding with ease over the wooden floorboards.

Gasping in surprise Azula felt her body being lifted up then just as suddenly felt the welcoming softness of the blanket, with the added weight of Sokka pressing her deliciously into the mattress.

He brushed his mouth to her neck, lips warms to the touch, and still thoughtful, she touched his cheek with her fingernail, drawing a faint pattern down the brown curve of his face.

"I shouldn't want you like this," Sokka growled against her skin, his breathing grew heavier as his mouth moved to the shell of her ear. "But I want you so bad it hurts."

"Well you have your hands all over me, what more do you want?" Azula purred into his ear, knowing the answer already.

"All of it,' Sokka replied, his voice calm and in control, but it still held that seductive whisper that would only be allowed in the darkness of the bedroom.

Azula reached up behind him, tugging the tie from his hair, smoothing her fingers through the brown hair tangled around them she watched as the strands fell over his handsome face, the light of the moon casting shadows over the angles of his jaw that she began to trace with her nail.

"Then you will not be disappointed," switching positions she swung her leg over, straddling his stomach, immediately Sokka's hands slid up the inside of her thighs to kneed them gently.

Grinning to himself Sokka ran his hands up over her sides, "I believe we were in a much different situation last time we were in this position, and I had a nasty bruise on my shin and a sword in my hand."

"Well lets just hope this time it ends in a much more pleasant way," Bending down Azula gave him a bruising kiss, leaving him short of breath.

Pulling away he only grinned charmingly at her before reaching over to undo her chest wrappings.

Her skin prickled, as if responding to some invisible chill that ran in the air, her body becoming aware of every touch, even the heat of his fingertips hovering over her back was sending her over the edge.

Sliding the white wrapping off her small frame, Sokka watched as Azula moaned when the fabric glided over her sensitive chest, a clear indication of her need for him. Replacing the cloth with his hot mouth she was at his mercy, her prisoner had now complete control and she loved every second of what he was doing to her.

Sitting up Sokka guided her again onto her back, her hair cascading around her face and the mattress like black flames with his body hovering mere inches away from hers he slid his knee between her legs, mouth kissing a trail up her chest to her collarbone, his hot breath whispering things into her ear that would even make some of the toughest soldiers blush.

That night in the darkness of their room the moon was the only silent witness of the act, leaving both gasping for breath as Sokka collapse on top of her from exhaustion, spent from his release. Sweat glistened off his body as well as a few drops of blood from the claw marks down his back that bit into skin and muscle alike. His fists still clenched tightly in the sheets his body shook as he slowly began to feel his body come back down, fatigue claiming every muscle in his being.

Rolling to the side Sokka closed his eyes, enjoying the last few moments off bliss from his climax before the inevitable guilt would replace it.

He knew exactly what was going to happen when he stepped into this room, just as certain as she did. But both failed to stop, making Sokka wonder how long this hidden lust had been buried within them.

Desperately wanting to regret what had happened he couldn't, no matter now many times he ran it in his head. When he took her he wanted it more then anything else at that moment. Feeling her surrender to his touches, and to his voice whispering breathily what he wanted to do to her. But most of all watching her become totally vulnerable to everything, giving her a quality of being human that she never showed before.

Resting her head against his still heaving chest, Azula slid her hand over his. Her small fingers resting on his stomach, idly tracing muscles covered by tan skin that was now shining with beads of sweat. A small smile graced her face when she thought about what had just happened. Perhaps he wasn't able to bend but he did indeed have abilities in other areas, making her body ache for him again. She had been surprised in how fast he was able to bring her and how he never stopped until he did it again.

_I'll have to tell Ty Lee she was right about that rumor concerning men from the water tribe._ Azula thought to herself.

Rolling over onto her side Azula watched as thin clouds wisped over the washed out moon, revealing the stars that shone brightly. Never moving when she felt Sokka's strong arm wrap loosely around her stomach, she allowed him to slide his fingers into the small grooves of her own hand, his hand tightening momentarily over her knuckles.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," He commented in a half detached tone, fingers running up her side, eventually brushing aside her dark hair so he could kiss her neck, "When I was only a boy my mother told me that they were openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us."

Remaining silent she just closed her eyes enjoying his voice as it danced into her ears like some wonderful song.

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked, knowing that this would end the moment, if you could even call it a moment.

Sighing in obvious annoyance Azula pulled the blanket up over her nude form, "Why must we discuss this right now?" the mood in the room shifted suddenly.

"Because if we don't we may ignore this for the rest of our lives, forgetting it like some unimportant memory only becoming something of the past," he kissed her nape lightly and she let him, "And I don't want to become only some part of your past."

Her breath suddenly was lost, the air feeling almost too heavy to breath as his words sunk in, making her mind run the words over an over again.

But before she had a chance to reply, loud voiced in the hall echoed off the walls and into the small room. It wasn't the rambling of the drunken people from the streets. These voices sounded stern and demanding, booming under the door like some great drum.

Getting up from the warm blankets Sokka pulled on his pants, his bare feet silently carrying him towards the door. Looking down at the light from the hall that seeped under the door he could see shadows of at least three people standing just a few feet from their door. Sliding it only enough for one eye to gaze out his heart sunk into his feet.

Two men dressed him armor and helmets with great horns atop, stood talking to the inn keep. Both had hands resting loosely on top of their large swords, there eyes looking around suspiciously at the doors in the hall. Closing the door just in time before one of the men caught him looking; Sokka leaned heavily against the wall, his breathing raspy and low, stomach churning violently.

"They found us," He whispered.

**Ok I changed this to M because I was worried that it would get taken off I hope this doesn't bother people if you read this chapter and didn't get offended or grossed out or something then you will be fine it won't get anymore descriptive then this.**


	10. Escape

**Chapter ten: Escape**

"What do you mean they found us?" Azula said, grabbing her pants and shirt that she had been wearing when first entering the village.

Running over to the bed flipping up blanket and pillows looking for his hair tie and shirt Sokka could hear the men talking outside; obviously they were asking the inn keep what room they were in.

"There are two of them outside the room, and I wouldn't doubt they have backup downstairs," Sokka whispered, pulling his shirt over his head with haste. This was the worse possible time to get caught off guard.

Grabbing his sword he threw it onto this back, securing it tightly across his chest with the straps. He was getting out of here alive even if it meant cutting a path.

Azula pulled the blanket off the bed and folded it up as compact as she could, using the sheet as a make shift rope to hold it together. Sokka looked up from what he was doing and gave her a questioning glance.

"I want a blanket if I have to sleep in the woods again," Azula walked over to the window. Looking down she saw that no one was in the street below; so far this looked like the only way to get out.

Sokka quietly walked over to the window, joining Azula, "Looks clear," He whispered to her. Taking hold of the lock on the window he jerked up, only being rewarded with a small cut on his palm. Years of rust had firmly secured the lock, seizing it up.

Gold eyes looked over when a light knock sounded into the room. The soldiers knew their exact location now. Azula wanted to just blast a hole in the door, killing the men behind it, but that would risk setting off the whole village in a drunken riot.

"Fuck," Sokka hissed as he slammed the windows hatch up yet again failing to release it. He could hear the knocking increasing in urgency and annoyance, any second they would tire of waiting and bust down the door.

Grabbing hold of Sokka's shirt Azula pushed him aside, seconds later the dark room was filled with piercing blue light and shards of the wall as a blue jolt was thrust through the side of the inn.

Keeping two hands over his eyes Sokka knew what she was about to do and was thankful for once a fire bender was with him.

Flames clawed at his face as they burned brightly around the large hole in the wall that led down onto the street below that was slowly filling with curious spectators who stepped carefully between burning debris.

Another large crash filled the room as the soldiers busted down the door, the fire flickering off of their helmets and armor. One man un-sheathed his sword and charged at Sokka, a snarl plastered on his face.

Reaching behind, Sokka took hold of the handle of his own weapon ready to fight but was shocked when the soldier dropped heavily to the floor with a thud, flames burning on his chest.

"Thanks," Sokka said turning to Azula.

"Thank me later, we need to get out of here," Pulling him out the window they jumped onto the roof of the adjacent building, both struggling to stay steady on the tile roof.

The crowed watch as the two ran from roof to roof, tiles smashing onto the ground below as they escaped into the darkness with soldiers yelling and cursing them from the large hole in the side of the inn.

Landing on the dusty ground Sokka turned to help Azula down but found himself standing looking like an idiot with his hands outstretched as she easily landed with the grace of a cat beside him.

Dim lights danced near the end of the ally, dark shadows of people walking by flash as the celebrations continued. Ducking behind a barrel Sokka could hear his breath leaving his body along with his heart pounding against his ribs loudly. Straining his ears he focused on sounds other then that of the music and the crowds, a footstep or a rustle of clothing that would possibly give away a soldier sneaking up on them.

Crouching low next to him, Azula's hands clung to the blanket roll tightly as she fought off the feelings of unease that was creeping up on her; every breath seemed to release another wave of these feelings that threatened to drag her under at any moment.

She was strong and would have no problem taking down numerous soldiers but starting a fight in a village that hated her father and everything he stood for was not wise. She had been taught to be brave but not stupid.

"If we jump that back wall we can run for the woods, only a few rice fields stand between the outer village and the forest," her voice was calm and helped Sokka to relax only slightly knowing that for once since he started this journey he wasn't alone.

Turing his head his eyes glowed dimly in the lamp light, his features mostly hidden in shadow, "Lets go for it, every second we wait here is too long."

Crawling low to the ground they stuck to the protection of the shadows, looking back once in a while to make sure no one had spotted them. The wall was cool to the touch and sent chills down Sokka's warm skin. He almost wished that he could see one of the soldiers then he could keep and eye on them and know their location, but at the moment it was like running around in a room blindfolded hoping not to hit a wall.

Jumping the wall they both landed soundlessly onto the dirt ground, now hidden in complete darkness they were out of reach of the lantern lights and the eyes of the enemies.

Running along the narrow dirt paths that framed the rice fields Azula followed closely behind the tribesman, her body was screaming at her that it needed to rest. Perhaps they shouldn't have done what they did this night considering they were both already exhausted, but honesty she couldn't say she didn't regret it.

The fields were now coated with fog that clung heavily to the water and the cold night air, casting a cloak of mist around their figures making them invisible and just another dark mass in the night.

Weaving in-between the damp ferns and tall grasses it was difficult to keep a straight path, there hands tightly clasped acting like a life line to the location of the other as the shallow moon was the only light, its rays only just filtering through the low clouds and the wall of fog. Within minutes their clothing was soaked with water, clinging uncomfortably to their chilled skin leaving both envious of the warm fires that still shone brightly in the village below.

Despite their fatigue sleep was hard to find, both wrapped tightly in the stolen blanket from the inn the cold still managed to seep into the fabric and chill their bones and skin. Tempted to use her fire bending to warm them up Azula thought it better to keep their location hidden as best she could, a flame in the darkness of the woods would be like a beacon to those who were looking for it.

Sokka had places leaves and vegetation over their hiding spot to blend the small hollow in with the rest of the thick forest floor. Kneeling down Azula's figure was hidden in shadow, but he could feel her eyes on him, a feeling he would never be able to forget now, nor the smell of her hair as he pulled his body close to hers, letting her rest between his legs, her back against his chest.

Even in the grip of danger she couldn't help but relax her body when it made contact with his, at first she hated that power he possessed over her, now she craved the feelings he had managed to excite in her. Leaning her head back she could feel his breath against the back of her neck, soon his lips replaced it causing her head to tilt unintentionally to give him better access to the sensitive skin there.

"We should try and rest, who knows when those men will come again?" Sokka whispered, ruffling her hair as he spoke.

She wanted him to continue but knowing he was right she nodded, "If we leave before sunrise by night we will pass into lands my father still has control over, they won't dare tread there. We just have to avoid detection until then."

He remained silent, but his sudden tensing of muscles let her know he was uncomfortable in again being led into fire nation territory that was ruled by her father. Wanting to question him about the matter, her tired body and mind told her to leave it for another day.

Letting out a sigh, he rolled his head back to rest on the moss covered bark of the tree, arms loosely trapping her body against his. Azula welcomed his body heat, wrapping his arms around her small frame like a cloak, enjoying his fingers and hands playing gently along her sides.

The subtle traces of light in the sky signaled the close arrival of dawn. The fog slowly being melted away by the light of the new day revealing there surroundings of distorted trees that twisted up towards the overcast sky that threatened to rain at any moment.

As soon as the slightest amount of light illuminated the dark forest Azula had been wide awake despite not having more then a few hours of rest. Being a fire bender gave her an odd connection to the sun, one that had been present with her since she was a child. No matter how tired she was the sun was able to stir her consciousness into life, breathing alertness and power to her mind and spirit.

Looking over at Sokka, his chin resting against his chest, deep breaths leaving his body as he continued to sleep. His face looked calm despite his body twitching every now and then; most likely he was still caught up in the adrenaline from the night before.

As if knowing her eyes were on him his eyes fluttered open, both blue orbs still attempting to take in the light from the morning.

"I thought you wanted to leave before sunrise?" he muttered; sleep still heavy in his voice.

"You looked like you needed the rest so I decided to wait," Azula replied, "Don't worry I haven't heard any movement so far, those men probably have given up, knowing that soon we will be back on my fathers land."

Yawing Sokka stretched out his sore limbs, last night defiantly was the most work his body had gone through in a while.

By late afternoon a light mist of water had started to come down, not really enough to be noticeable until ones cloths became heavy and cold with water. The sun had hidden amongst the clouds hours ago, only peeking out once in a while to taunt them with the promise of warmth, but to hide again moments later leaving both at the mercy of the rain.

As they walked Sokka began to note large stones that jutted out of the earth, hidden in the forest he passed them off as only mere boulders, but the more they walked the more noticeable they became. Looking to smooth to have been formed and shaped by nature. Their arrangements to precise, as many as five to eight would be lined up only meters away from one another, their flat tops only inches from being the same height.

Judging by the moss and vegetation growing around them these boulders had been here long enough to have trees taller then some building growing only an arms length away. Some looked blackened with soot from a fire, while others looked as if pushed over with force.

Before Sokka could ask Azula about these strange stones a clearing came into view, thousands of similar stones were lined up, rows so long his eyes couldn't even see the end of them. Mist and tall grasses hung between the stones hiding the bottoms of them like a shroud.

"What is this place?" Sokka questioned, his voice echoing down the valley to be bounced back by the stones.

"The location of the bloodiest battle to have been fought on fire nation soil, even now some swear they see the ground turn red under a full moon. Some call it the battle of the Dragon, or last stand of Gi Yue. Whatever you call it it's still the same in the end."

Once they reached the bottom of the valley one large stone in the shape of a torso and an arm could be seen, its features and shape worn away long ago by the elements, leaving it standing bare ravaged by time. The head of the statue broken off and shattered into hundreds of pieces scattered about the ground.

As they came closer Sokka could almost fell the awesome presence of this once great statue as its sheer height pressed down on his shoulders with some invisible strength.

Resting her hand on the cold wet stone Azula remembered her first time seeing this place as a child, her father had taken her here, telling her that this was the last stand of the bravest warlord in the fire nation.

"Gi Yue took his last breath at this place, fighting for the freedom of the people over a thousand years ago when warlords fought over land, and the dream of the fire nation was only a whisper, so frail even a breeze could have taken it away. He is the reason generals today are honored with the title of Dragon in battle."

Sokka let his eyes wander over the surrounding stones, some standing as straight as the day they had been placed while others looked as if they would topple at any second. Never had he thought the fire nation to have warriors of the past who fought for honor or justice, only those with a fierce driving force to control everything and everyone around them.

"Each stone was once a life, legend has it that the men who fell here still wait in this valley for intruders from over the seas." Looking up towards the other side the jagged mountains hidden in mist gave her their exact location. "We are only a few hours away from the border, by the time the moon is full we will be their."

Steam from the hot spring rose high into the sky before being dissolved by the cold air of the night. The water rippling black under the onyx sky, the light from the small fire burning close by streaking white patches on the water as it reacted to movement.

For the first time in days Sokka was actually able to feel clean, the warmth of the spring seeping into his pores, dragging out the reluctant cold that had made itself permanent for most of the day. The rain had stopped but still had managed to soak the land, covering everything with a light layer of water.

Sucking in a sharp breath when he felt Azula's hands run over the claw marks on his back he looked over at her, "You know you didn't have to scratch that hard, you're lucky if no one makes the connection between those marks and us spending three days alone together."

Kissing his back gently she smiled against his skin, "Don't worry half the men my father employs to work these isolated areas of the fire nation are idiots anyway. I'm surprised

they even know what end of a sword to hold onto."

"About going back into the hands of fire nation soldiers, I was wondering what will happen to me now?" he felt almost rude in bringing up the subject, but had wanted to ask this question ever since they made love last night in Yoshino. Knowing that leaving now would certainly make the situation with Azula and her father even more difficult if the fire lord found out that her only prisoner escaped. But then again he was getting eager to see his sister and Aang.

Pressing her bare chest against his back, her slender hands slid around his sides to hook in the front. The contact caused his body to react immediately to her, sending back memory's from the night before heating up his body in the already warm water.

"I tell them you had nothing to do with the attack, and that once we reach the city you are to be placed in a room unguarded with free access to the grounds," Running her hand lower on his body to the place that was doing most of the thinking for him at the moment she whispered in his ear, "And of course I will give you free access to my room as well."

Breathing heavily Sokka knew she was trying to avoid the real question at hand, just like a politician she knew how to talk without giving away anything. Her gentle hand and the unintentional caresses of the water were edging him closer and closer to forgetting the subject in question and just giving in to the needs of his body.

Grabbing her hand under the water he stopped her even if his body was screaming at him to let her continue, "I'm talking about seeing my sister again. It's been over two weeks now, they probably think I'm dead or hidden away in some cell."

Shivering when her soft lips landed on the back of his shoulder her voice whispered in a tone only reserved for him now, "You will have your freedom once my father has calmed," softly her mouth rested on the shell of his ear, her voice calm and reassuring, "don't worry I'll look after you."

Turning around his stern eyes locked with hers in a heated stare, eye contact only being broken for a few seconds as Sokka's eyes trailed a single bead of water that had dripped off her wet hair and slowly ran down her neck and chest, dancing over her pale skin inviting him to glide a single finger down the same path.

As he took her for the second time in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, knowing that he had taken away the last shred of her that was truly innocent and pure. If her father ever found out that his little girl was spoilt by some water tribe peasant the Avatar may not be the only one on his hit list.

That night their love making was fueled by the knowledge that this was truly the last time they would be able to be together without the fear of someone seeing them, this knowledge cast an air of sadness that they managed to ignore with difficulty. Each greedily took all they could from one another that night. Both desperately needing to feel the touch of the other, and the pure raw sensations of becoming one.

As soon as that sun took the lands for its own, once again they would reclaim the titles of fire bender and water tribesman and most importantly the title of enemy.

**Hello to all my readers thank you for reading this, wow I didn't think ppl would like this pairing, and sorry for the long wait but school started again, and between lab write-ups and classes I've had no time. But any way back to the point why I'm writing this is because I was looking on deviant art the other day and saw that people had drawn pictures from stories they had written and I thought to myself that's cool I should do that but then remembered I can only draw stick people. So I was wondering if anyone who reads this story who can draw would be willing to draw maybe a picture from a scene of something from this story. And I don't want to sound all full of myself like I want people to draw pictures from this story cuz I think its so super awesome, pfff.. I've read WAY better things then this I can tell you that hands down. But I think it would be fun for others who are reading this to, plus you can show off your art skills cuz i know ppl out their can draw more then stick people. But if you are interested e-mail me at silverfire706yahoo.ca and make sure you give me your e-mail as well so I can respond back. I will post the link for the pic on my main page thing, the one that says how long I've been on fanfic and what not. Oh and about that valley with that battle I added that in because the fire nation has noooo history at all it seems so I gave it some cuz I love history.**


	11. Deception in Chaozhou

**Chapter eleven: Deception in Chaozhou**

The rumbling of the tank caused Sokka's head to pound louder and the wound on his brow to pulse with added pain. The cold metal of the machines floor was just as forgiving as the soldiers who had thrown him in the cell he was currently occupying.

_Why am I such a fool? _Sokka thought to himself angrily. _She is the daughter of the fire lord; of course she couldn't be trusted. And to think I listened to her wonderful lies all last nigh, thinking that she could in fact have the ability to hold some sort of kindness._

Unfortunately the large gash on his head was a painful form of evidence that he was in fact wrong about her.

Reaching a shaking hand up to his head, his fingers slid over the warm fresh blood that was still trickling down along with the dark crusts of older blood that clung to this hair and skin.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was mid day when they crossed the borders into the lands her father still had control over. Sokka found it odd that there wasn't even a wall or an outpost to mark the border; perhaps it was some unspoken agreement between the two feuding sides that this was the line. Whatever it was each second was making him feel more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

Azula had assured him that once the soldiers patrolling this area found them she would have total control, and his safety would be certain. She was the princess of the fire nation, no one dared ever look at her without her saying they could, let alone have control over her prisoner.

Sure enough five soldiers had surrounded them within seconds, swords drawn faces scowling at Sokka like he was some filthy animal.

Azula looked the men over; sure enough they were from the fire nation army. Now it was her time to play her role in this.

"About time you found us! It's been nearly four days since my caravan was attacked," her voice was stern and echoed off the trees and rocks scattered around them.

Sokka even jumped a little hearing that tone stain her voice once again. He had become accustomed to her smooth voice that spoke to him gently as they made love.

One man sheathed his sword and bowed deeply, "Pardon your majesty but search parties have been looking for you for days. They located the attack site and found some of the men accountable."

Azula raised a brow at this news, lucky no one came across her last night. "And have these men been dealt with?"

"Hung yesterday morning, my lady," The gruff man replied bowing again. Straightening up once again he looked directly at Sokka. "And I see you have captured the leader responsible for the attack; even in the confusion of battle your majesty still is able to keep calm. Your father will be pleased."

Sokka felt his stomach lurch suddenly, the burning liquids threatening to come up at any second. If Azula didn't explain quickly that he had nothing to do with the attack he was a dead man.

"Well at least some of us can do more then stand around with our thumbs up our asses," she retorted stepping past Sokka without even looking in his direction, purposely avoiding his frantic stare.

"I apologize again, but have no worry we will deal with this filth right now." Unsheathing his sword he signaled for the other four to surround Sokka.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Sokka grounded himself, cursing all the while for letting Azula talk him into discarding the sword he had been carrying. Heart pounding wildly he was sure the men standing around him could hear it as it pounded against his ribs. Sweat rolled down his face as adrenaline rushed into his system, preparing him either to fight or run, both of which would probably end up with him dead.

"On your knees boy!" The one soldier ordered, kicking him in the back of the leg when he didn't budge. Leg collapsing under him Sokka crumpled to the ground, the wet dirt soaking his pants within seconds.

Looking over at Azula he desperately searched for any sigh or indication that this was in fact what she had planned and that he wasn't seconds away from being killed. Unfortunately his eyes searched in vain. Scanning her cold face over and over again he would have found more reassurance in the rock protruding next to her.

The snapping of the twigs under the soldier's feet alerted Sokka to how close he now was.

"You have the wrong man!" Sokka yelled out, knowing that now he was left to save himself. "Those men that attacked us tried to kill me as well. I saved the princess just ask her!"

All five soldiers eyed Azula questionably, faces blank not sure what to do next.

Her golden eyes locked with his and held them. A shiver ran down his spine at her cold stare, this was not the woman he had fallen asleep with peacefully last night; this was the warrior that didn't think twice about killing.

"He did not have anything to do with the attack. He is the prisoner my father ordered to keep alive to trap the avatar." Azula responded, hands resting on her hips looking down at him like he was nothing.

The head soldier stood still, sword still drawn it hung only inches from his neck, "I'm sorry princess but your father has ordered us to kill him whether he was involved in the attack or not."

The sound of the blade being raised caused a lump to form in Sokka's throat and anger to burn within his heart. How could he trust Azula, what a fool he was.

Sokka watched her eyes. He made no declarations and no pleads to save his life. There was nothing in his gaze that told her he was angry, only that he was hurt from being deceived.

Taking a deep breath he waited for the blade to fall, his eyes never leaving hers. If he was going to die he wanted to make sure she saw the look in his eyes when the blade fell.

"Wait!" she cried out suddenly. Birds flew into the air from the sudden noise taking flight in fear.

Sokka let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and raised his head slightly but stopped at the feeling of cold steel touching the fine hairs on his neck.

"Princess what it is?" the soldiers questioned.

"He may still be useful, remember he has information that could help us. Allow me to question him only a few days then my father can have his blood." She replied calmly as if merely talking about the weather.

The soldier sighed loudly, "Very well my lady, but only a few days. Remember that these are your father's orders and even you do not hold power over them, he will be killed under the law of the fire nation."

Relief flooded Sokka but was soon replaced with pain as the hilt of the sword made contact with his head stealing light from his eyes and engulfing him in darkness.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

The tank stopped suddenly lurching him forward into the hard metal wall. The brakes screeched loudly as metal grinded loudly against metal, and the sound of muffled talking replaced the loud rumbling of the wheels.

Light flooded the small metal compartment causing Sokka to squint against the brightness. The silhouette of two men filled to doorway; even without being able to see them clearly Sokka could tell they were soldiers.

"Get up peasant," The one man ordered his voice gruff sounding.

Shielding his eyes Sokka slowly got up, legs a little shaky they almost gave out on him. Before he had time to think four strong hands gripped him tightly and dragged him out into the open air.

The cool fresh air felt wonderful in his lungs, but that feeling was very short lived when he was met with the sight of hundreds of soldiers some mounted of rhinos others on strange beasts he had never seen before. Most didn't ever notice he was there.

Sokka looked down when large cuffs were placed on his wrist and ankles, reminding him of his first few hours among the fire nation when he woke up.

Looking around Sokka saw a great wall just a few miles in the distance, its great vertical stones so high they could rival that of some mountains. Realization dawned on him once he saw the great wall. He was in Chaozhou the legendary trading city of the old fire nation. Buildings loomed overhead like great giants, stones and wood worn smooth from hundreds of years of abuse from the weather. Great red flags bearing the fire nation symbol adorned almost every structure whipping wildly in the wind.

Temples dotted the streets, dragons and phoenixes caved into the wood and stone accenting the symmetry of the architecture that was unique of the fire nation. If he wasn't being held prisoner he would have enjoyed the sights.

Judging by the position of the sun it was late noon almost dark; he must have been unconscious for a few hours. Scanning the people around him he spotted Azula speaking with her two companions, both listening to her intently never even bothering to look over when he was shoved into the ground when he failed to move fast enough for his captors.

When he swore loudly at the soldier who had pushed him Azula looked over for a second, her hair once again pulled away from her face held back with a golden hair pin much like the one she had before.

Walking over dust rose from the ground as she stepped gracefully towards them, "What seems to be the problem?"

Grabbing his hair roughly the soldier pulled his head back forcefully, "He's not being a modest prisoner."

Her gaze slipping to him Azula bent down to be eye level with him, "I suggest you cooperate, or your time will be even shorter in this world."

Snorting loudly Sokka spit on her feet, "I guess what my father says is true you never really know your friends from your enemies until the ice breaks."

Azula only stared back; the maddened hate glowing in his eyes like wildfire was causing her to feel slightly intimidated. "Take him down to the dungeon I will deal with him later."

Two men led him into a large complex and down a set of stairs lit by dim flames that flickered and swayed against the movement of air as the three walked by.

Being led down a narrow hallway Sokka was brought to a large metal door that he guessed would be his cell. The door creaked open noisily from years of rust that had built up due to the water that dripped down the stone walls.

The cell was smaller then the one he was first given in the first complex and was just as inviting, on the far wall was two very large metal rings that were bound to the stone. A lone lamp that flickered dimly by the door cast long shadows along the cold grey walls and water and mold covered floor.

Dragging him across the cold stone floor his chains around his metal cuffs were attached to the metal rings on the wall restricting him from moving only halfway across the room.

Light flickered off the soldiers armor and helmets as they stood before him, their eyes boring into him just hoping he would try something so they would have and excuse.

"Try anything and the princess will deal with you personally," The soldier threatened.

Slumping to the cold floor Sokka rubbed his hands against his arms in an attempt to stay warm as a cool breeze of the closing door chilled his skin and blew out the lamp and his only source of light.

Darkness filled the room and the only sound was that of the men walking down the hall eventually being replaced by the dripping of water from the walls and ceiling.

Leaning his head back against the cold stone wall Sokka closed his eyes, his brain trying to understand and take in all that had happened. He felt like it wasn't real that the cold prickling his skin and the water soaking his clothing was just an allusion and the pain in his heart wasn't real, it was this allusion that lulled him into and uneasy sleep.


	12. A matter of trust

Chapter 12: A matter of trust

His teeth chattered loudly filling the darkness of the cold damp room, echoing off the harsh stone walls filling his ears with his own discomfort.

How long he had been left in this room he had no clue, all that was clear to him was that his body was getting colder and colder by the minute, robbing him of the proper use of his fingers and hands.

The metal around his wrist bit into his skin every time he moved, catching the flesh on his arm, pinching and cutting away until his hands were slick with blood.

Not being able to see properly due to the lack of light he had to fumble with is restraints blindly in an attempt to free himself. Sadly even with proper light there was no way he was going to escape from his chains. He couldn't even try and pick at the lock on the door as his chains limited him to only cross less then halfway across the room before his arms were stopped by the heavy cuffs around his wrist that were securely attached to the stone wall.

After struggling for a few minutes Sokka knew he was just wasting his energy, with numb fingers and no light he was going to have to find another way to escape from this hell he had stupidly let himself enter.

Bending low to the grown he felt around for anything that could be used as a weapon or possible way of escape. His fingers scrapped against the rough slick stone, quickly becoming damp with stale water that dripped and gathered in the low spots of the floor. Making his way up the wall he searched in desperation to feel any part of the wall that was crumbling or loose. Sadly the wall was solid and perfectly intact even around the large bolts that held his chains to the wall. Wiggling the bolts he swore loudly when even they did not budge an inch.

Leaning against the wall he let the weight of the chains slowly drag him down to the floor, along with what remaining energy he had left in his body.

His stomach started to twist and turn threatening to make him ill due to lack of food over the past 24 hours; his mouth was also dry with thirst. He wanted to drink from the small pools in the cell but who knew what was in that water, it could be growing slime for all he knew.

Lying on the cold floor he focuses on the dim line of light that crept under the door taunting him with the promise of escape. Curling into a small ball he tried in vain to retain as much heat as he could, the last thing he needed was to let his mind become numb due to the cold.

As he lay there breathing slow and rhythmic he could hear a whisper in the back of his mind telling him to brace himself for the darkness that was yet to come.

* * *

"Princess I have to say for a while we were all worried that those rebels had gotten the better of you. But we should have known better then to doubt someone who carries such royal blood," General Tao boasted loudly over the crowd of people cluttered around a large table filled with various sorts of food and drink. All around large flames blazed violently lighting the hall with a golden hue shimmering off the general's gold and red armor that matched the rest of the décor of the surroundings. "I have heard their numbers have grown in the past few years but troops have easily crushed them in the Northern provinces and I expect the same in the south."

"They are still unorganized even after all these years," Renshu replied after taking a sip of his hot tea, a small piece of black hair fell across is pale stern face. "Don't you agree Princess?" he asked noting that her mind was not on the current discussion.

Looking up from the old worn table Azula met the Commanders cold stare, "Um…yes they are." Her eyes fell away from his intense stare, focusing instead on the black cup he held in his grasp, hoping the Commander would drop the subject.

"And that water peasant, I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you," he continued to question her. The Commander not much older then herself set the cup down gently never looking away from her, his face remaining the same, the only change was the shadows from the flames that made his face look even more like it had been chiseled out of stone.

"Why would you think he caused any problems?" Azula shot back, her voice struggling not to become angry. "I suggest Commander that if you wish to keep that title you have in my father's army you watch your tone carefully. Do not forget I can strip you of your rank just as easily as my father." Her last words were laced with a threat that the commander neither no one else around her missed.

"Azula are you alright? You have been acting a little off since you came back," Ty Lee carefully commented, her voice a little nervous about questioning her sometimes harsh leader.

"Of course she isn't completely back to herself; remember she had to spend almost four days with that water peasant. Can you imagine," Mai replied her voice still just as monotone as Azula remembered.

"I'm fine," Azula snapped. She was feeling uncomfortable with all these people around her asking her questions, every word that left there mouths seemed to be like another weight that pressed onto her shoulders. She was relieved when everyone began to eat, become more interested in what was in their bowls then what she had to say about her time with Sokka.

"You're probably just tired that's all," Ty Lee continued after a while with a bubbly tone in her voice, "Its not like he's ugly or anything."

Pausing in mid motion of raising her cup Azula glanced over at the girl, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she questioned her voice oddly calm considering the comment Ty Lee had just made. Azula's face suddenly felt very warm and her hands oddly cold, tapping the side of her cup with a long nail she waited patiently for her reply fearing that maybe her friends had caught on to something.

"Don't listen to her, she thinks every guy is cute. He can be holding a sword to her neck and she would start daydreaming about their wedding," Mai added with a dry tone.

"Would not!" the normally easy going girl protested. "Plus I wouldn't let anyone get close enough to hold a sword to my neck."

Slamming her cup down with enough force to spill most of its contents Azula took in a deep breath, "If you don't be quiet I may have to test that." She was not in the mood to listen to Mai and Ty Lee for the rest of the night, she knew if they continued to talk more and more questions about the tribesman would emerge.

Idly jabbing at her rice with her chop sticks Azula kept her eye on the direction of the cell Sokka was being held in. She knew her two friends were watching her curiously but at the moment she didn't care; her only goal was to avoid anymore questions directed at her for the rest of the night.

"Sake princess?" a voice spoke behind her jarring her out of her thought.

Turning she saw a servant holding a warm bottle of the rice wine, the steam slowly rising up out of the bottle towards the high ceilings before being melted away by the air.

"Yes," she answered back.

Mai lowered her own cup her brows knitting together in confusion, "Since when did you like Sake? You said you hated the taste."

Taking a sip of the alcoholic liquid she was immersed in the memory of that night she had with him in Yoshino and that wonderful taste of his lips, "I've learned to like it," Azula replied simply.

The rest of the night passed without much incidence, most of the time was spent listening to bragging Commanders and Generals about there victories and of course trying to gain favor with her by praising her and her father.

Slowly the dancing flames dimmed to dull red ambers that glowed in the now very empty room. The only movement was that of the large banners that hung from the ceiling and walls caught in the summer breeze.

Getting up from the table Azula passed the few remaining people who continued to drink and talk, only stopping their conversation briefly to get up and bow as she walked past.

Making her way down the many corridors and doors her foot steps became hurried and rushed, her feet begging her to run but her common sense of someone seeing her looking so eager to see a prisoner kept her from doing so.

* * *

Sokka lay motionless, his mind halfway between sleep and consciousness. The constant dripping keeping his now dull mind from slipping into darkness all together. He had been watching the light from under the door for any sign of someone walking past but so far hours had gone by without so much as a sound.

His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of someone walking. Judging by the pace and sound it was someone in a hurry. Sitting himself up he waited and listened carefully, at times the sound of his heart was louder then the noise outside his cell.

Light flooded the room as the door opened slowly. Closing his eyes against the pain of the brightness Sokka raised his hands to block as much of the light as possible but still managed to make out a silhouette in the doorway.

"So you are the prisoner that the princess has taken some mercy on?" a deep voice spoke, his words filling the small room like a booming drum. "I can't see why, but she seems to think you are still useful." Renshu walked slowly across the room, his black cloak billowing behind him like a great black flame, his red and black armor reflected the light from the halls many lanterns.

Blinking back the tears forming in his eyes due to the light Sokka attempted to focus on this man looming over him. He could tell that this situation was not going to end well, but by this point he doubted anything would from this point on.

"Who are you?" Sokka questioned his voice dry and horse, barely audible.

"Commander Renshu, the man that will most likely be ending your life in the morning," his voice was cold and calm completely devoid of any emotion yet it still managed to sound mocking.

Slowly dragging his cold and stiff body off the floor Sokka stood on shaky legs, leaning against the wall for support, all the while trying to look stronger then he actually felt. "I thought I still had a few days to live?"

The Commanders mouth curve ever so slightly in the corner, "That is the princess's wishes but I feel that keeping you around is a waste of time. Personally I don't see why she wanted to extend your existence considering the danger you placed her in."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sokka shot back his voice enflamed with anger.

Before he had time to think the Commander had a strong hand around his neck, his fingers digging painfully into his throat cutting off not only air supply but providing pressure against his veins and arteries in his neck flooding his head with dizziness. Reaching up Sokka tried to pull the man's hand away but was only shoved hard against the stone wall, the jagged rocks of the unfinished stonework tearing at his back.

"Don't ever speak back to me like that again," Renshu added his voice still calm but this time held a tone that would send chills down anyone's spine.

Pulling his other hand back it erupted in bright red flames, lighting up the cell around them along with the Commanders cold and calculating face. His bright yellows eyes glowing with hate, a hate Sokka had once seen on Azula's face.

Sokka cursed himself for letting his life end so stupidly. He was a warrior and as such always wished for an honorable death. Not to be burn to a crisp in some cell because he was dumb enough to believe the lies of a woman he knew was evil.

"Commander stop right now or I will blow your hand clean off!" a familiar female voice yelled out, the words bouncing off the walls and hallways brining some small relief to Sokka.

Releasing the hold he had on Sokka's neck Renshu carelessly let the tribesman slump to the floor, leaving him rubbing his neck and gasping for breath as his body took in the much needed air.

Turning to face the princess the Commander lowered his hand that was now devoid of flames, "Forgive me princess but I felt the prisoner should be questioned as soon as possible."

Glaring at the man Azula pushed past him, she almost walked over to see if Sokka was alright but held herself back with every ounce of will power she had. "True he needs to be interrogated but that if not up to you Commander." Her voice remained steady with much effort, "I requested his execution to be postponed, therefore I am responsible for him at the moment." Saying the word execution felt almost like a dry heave as it left her mouth, but if she was going to pull this off she needed to keep playing the game.

Bowing deeply the Commander continued, "Very well I will leave you, but please do not hesitate to requests my assistance." As he left the room she listened for his footsteps, counting the number of times they fell making sure he had truly left.

Idly looking at her nails Azula pretended to be bored and almost uncaring of the entire situation. Something Sokka noted as well as he sat on the floor rubbing his red and now swollen neck.

"So, come to say good bye or maybe kick some dirt in my face?" he snapped back, voice sharp and cold like the stones that surrounded them. "I think there is some dirt on the floor right here, look I'll even bend down to make it easier for you."

"What are you doing?" Azula replied watching as he bent low to the ground.

"Well so far I've made everything else you've done to screw me over easier, so I thought I would just keep up the favor," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Catching his eyes in a heated stare she noted that his once glowing eyes were now frozen with hate and mistrust, like a wall of ice he was keeping her out, only letting her see what he wanted.

Azula knew that he was going to act this way, she had fucked him over bad and she knew it. But unlike all the other people in her life she had done this to, she needed to make it right and it wasn't going to be easy considering this was the first time she was going to have to honestly get someone to trust her again.


	13. The rules of Royalty

**Chapter thirteen: The rules of Royalty**

"You think can I came here you insult you further?" Azula questioned trying to avert her

eyes from his; she couldn't stand seeing the hate glowing within them.

"Well I really can't think of anything else that you would want to do, maybe try and get as much information as you can before I die!" Sokka yelled lunging at her but begin stopped mere inches from her face. The chains clanged loudly as he struggled against the steel that bit into his wrist as he desperately tried to get to her. After a few seconds blood started to make his wrist slippery gain, reopening old wounds but he didn't care.

Crossing her arms in slight annoyance Azula sighed loudly, "Don't yell so loud you will cause Renshu to come running back."

"Pff, what do I care, either die now or die later," Sokka spat back angrily.

The two shared a heated stare momentarily, the sound of their breathing filling the cold air.

Grabbing his shirt collar Azula pulled his roughly towards her, soft smooth lips crushed against his. Sokka's lips were dry and rough, but they still were able to send shivers across the skin.

Sokka just stood motionless, feet firmly planted to the ground. He wanted to respond back, but afraid that she was just playing with him again he fought with every ounce of strength to not let his body give in.

Pulling away Azula locked her eyes with his, now that he had been caught off guard he was much easier to read. Confusion was flashing across his cold blue eyes now.

"For being a scientist you are still very stupid when it comes to the world of politics and power." Her voice was soft now and seemed very out of place amongst the rough stone walls and rusted metal doors. Her finger traced the curve of his jaw gently, her nail leaving a faint line over his tanned skin.

Sokka lowered his arms, letting them now lay by his sides. "What do you mean?" he questioned, the tone of his voice sounding slightly less bitter.

"A good liar is never one step ahead of you they are usually six or seven, and I am a very good liar." A smile spread across her face, her red lips curving up as she saw gradual understanding enter the face of the young man.

"You didn't think I was going to let you die did you?" she asked, amusement apparent in her voice.

Sokka lowered his head; he couldn't believe he was that stupid to think she had betrayed him in such a way, but still weary he did not reach out to her, even after she rested her hand on his chest.

Looking up he grinned at her slightly, "Well thanks for letting me know you were going to do this." His voice did not sound angry, only relived to know he was safe for the moment.

"If you would have been more experienced with the deceitful world of royalty and politics, yes perhaps I would have. But to ensure they suspected nothing I had to let you think I had betrayed you." Raising her hand she brushed away the loose hairs out of his face, "Granted I'll admit that some of it was on the spot acting and for a second I thought Renshu was going to take your head off."

Sokka raised his eyebrow at the mention of the commander's name, "Who is that guy anyway?"

Sokka was surprised when Azula seemed slightly taken back by the question, "The commander is just a very close friend of the family. He is the most favored commander in my father's army. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Sokka lied. Truthfully he had wanted to know why the commander seemed oddly protective over the princess, but at the moment he had no time for small talk.

Azula slipped something out of her sleeve and handed it to Sokka. Immediately he felt the cool metal against his palm and knew it was a key.

Moving closer to him she whispered in his ear, "In half and hour you will hear a guard walk by, wait until you can no longer hear his steps. Once he is gone you have fifteen minutes until he comes back around again." Her voice was soft but held the tone of seriousness that caused Sokka's heart to race with slight fear. "Follow the stairs upwards; you should not meet anymore guards if you stay walking in that same corridor. It will lead outside, then walk towards the old trading building that is built next to the wall. There is an old door there that no one uses; I will meet you outside the wall." Pulling back just enough to see his face she again kissed him, this time it was not full of lust or passion but a kiss that felt almost mournful as it fell against his lips. "Good luck," she whispered softly against is neck, her finger running along the curve of his chin.

For a moment there eyes met, both thinking that perhaps this was truly the last time they would see one another. Azula was standing motionless, her porcelain like skin glowing in the dim light, joy and sorrow mingled in her eyes.

Without another word she turned and left, not looking back, knowing that if she did she wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to leave his side again.

* * *

The door clanged loudly behind her, the rusted metal screeching loudly echoing down the stone walls.

Azula kept her focus on the path before her, a seemingly endless hall of worn stone and dancing flames, all the while her mind still with the watertribsman locked away behind her. Watching the shadows on the wall she sighed deeply, knowing that now she was no better then her brother. No perhaps even worse. She had betrayed her father and her nation.

As she headed out of the dungeon a figure could be seen standing in the hall unmoving, even when she approached they remained still as if expecting it was her. Frowning Azula knew who it was.

"What now Renshu?" she asked hotly. She was in no mood to deal with him at the moment.

The man stepped forward his cloak swaying gracefully behind him, darkness hiding most of his features from her, "Nothing, I was just wanting to know you were alright."

Crossing her arms Azula continued, "He is chained up, what harm would he do me?"

Bowing deeply Renshu replied, "I'm sure nothing, my princess."

"Well thank you for your concern but I'm going to bed," Azula turned to walk away but a strong hand stopped her suddenly. Spinning her around quickly she found herself trapped between him and the cold wall. Fear shot thorough her body, thinking that maybe he suspected something. She just prayed he couldn't see the concern in her face.

His eyes studied her carefully, darting back and forth across her features. He had brilliantly golden eyes, but unlike the stone the color acquired its name from, his gaze was hard and stern. Eventually his eyes met with hers, his face serious and without emotion, "I am curious though, as to why you spent so long down there? The dungeon is no place for a princess."

Pushing his arm away roughly Azula snapped back, "That is not of your concern."

Slamming his hand back against the wall trapping her yet again, the commander's voice began to hold the slightest hint of anger lurking just underneath.

"Oh? I think it is," he said, voice gruff sounding. Azula jerked back slightly when he moved closer to her, the strong smell of liquor met her nose when his warm breath moved against her skin like a hot sickening breeze. "Don't forget your father's arrangement between us. I would hate to have something bad happen to you before then."

Looking forward Azula managed to focus on a wooden door across from them, her mind desperately trying to ignore the close proximity of the commander. Breathing slowly she could feel her heart race widely in her chest. She was not afraid of many people but Renshu was one of them. He was a powerful enough fire bender to attract the attention of her father. That alone said everything.

The compulsion to just blast him with fire was playing with her thoughts, but the knowledge of her father's certain punishment to follow made her keep her hands by her sides, knuckles white from clenching them so tightly.

Renshu grinned briefly; his smile was in part a challenge. His golden eyes glowed brightly as the light cast shadows along his features; he knew what she was thinking. But his strong ties with the Fire Lord would ensure her thoughts would remain only as thoughts.

The presence he gave off filled her with unease, and no matter were she looked his eyes still could be seen. She fidgeted against the wall, her skin slowly feeling as if tiny needles were pricking her, she needed to get away.

Resting her hands against his chest she pushed him back. This time he moved without resistance. "You need not worry, I still remember."

"And make sure it stays that way," he said after her, his eyes watching the direction she had walked.

* * *

Sokka sat against the wall fumbling with the key in his hands, listening for anything that sounded like footsteps. He had already undone the chains binding his wrists, but that was just one step in the hundreds he still had to do until freedom was finally his again.

Closing his eyes he tried not to think about the possible death that awaited him outside the cold steel door of his prison. Either way he was going to die in this city, in a few minutes or days. But it was going to happen.

He whispered the instructions Azula had given him over an over again, his mind picturing his escape and freedom. But instead of finding Azula outside the great white walls he always found the commanders cold eyes looking down on him just before the burst of fire.

"Stop it Sokka," he scolded himself, "You can do this." Saying the words out loud did little to help convince him that he was going to see another day, but it helped to calm him.

Water splashed nearby, the sound vibrated through the freezing air filling his ears, reminding him of his sister. Oh how he wanted to see his sister again, she was all he had left in this world, and he knew he was all she had. "You can't screw this up Sokka," he told himself, "If not for yourself then for Katara, you can't die tonight."

Suddenly Sokka's eyes shot open at the sound of heavy footsteps, slow and unrushed the guard shuffled down the hall. Feet crunching the small pebbles that littered the floor, the sound echoing down the many empty halls.

Clenching the key in a white knuckled grasp, he held his breath. His eyes watched as the shadow of a figure passed by his cell. Getting up slowly he crept towards the door, lowering his head towards the crack between the floor and the door to try and pick up the sound of the guards movements. Slowly the sound hushed until it was gone, being replaced with the constant racket of water drops hitting the stone floor.

Raising the key Sokka knew this was it, once that door was open he had only two possible ways of ending this.

Taking one last breath before sliding the key into the lock he prepared himself for the worst.

Sorry sooooo much for making you guy's wait so long for this chapter but for a while I had school, then finals. And I just started at a job where there is shift work so that leaves me with little to no ambition to write, plus the lack of new Avatar episodes also makes it hard. This chapter was not so good I know but it is another one of those 'transition' chapters.


	14. Rain without the Storm

**Chapter fourteen: Rain without the Storm**

The door was heavier then he would have suspected, and squealed loudly in protest of being opened, flakes of rust falling onto his hands.

Gritting his teeth Sokka strained his ears listening for any sound that would indicate the guard heard him. Only being met with the sound of dripping water he slid past the rusted metal and into the cold stale air of the hall.

Lanterns flickered in protest as he ran down the hall, his feet landing almost soundlessly on the floor, careful to mind the many puddles of water that littered the ground so he wouldn't give away his position with a splash of water.

Running up into the main building he was surprised to see the halls empty, he almost felt like laughing at the situation he was in and his luck. Keeping to the darker area's of the corridor he slid past heavy wooden doors, each accented with tarnished metal bearing the fire nation emblem.

Coming to the end of the hall Sokka stood before a massive double door, wood worn from centuries of use. This he figured was the door that led outside, considering it had large locks that could be slid into place during a possible attack.

The air outside was heavy with the smell of smoke; fires dotted the ground silhouetted by the figures of men. Loud laughter met his ears as he rushed from one shadow to another, his body keeping low to the ground.

Crouching next one of the many tents he surveyed his surroundings, his eyes straining to see in the dark. What he could make out there was close to fifty fires, and each had around ten men crowded around. He was thankful that none seemed to be on guard, but he knew once he left the protection of the tents he would be a dead give away walking towards the trading building.

Pulling aside the rough material of one of the tents he saw that its occupants must be among the many laughing and drinking and having a good time. Stepping carefully inside he felt around blindly for anything that could disguise him as just another drunk soldier.

Suddenly his hand slid over cool metal and soft worn leather. Running his hands over the object he could feel out what it was. A chest plate and a helmet sat side by side neatly set out by its owner.

Laughing to himself Sokka fumbled with the armor, slipping the chest plate over his head, securing it tightly with quick tugs of the leather straps. This would blend him in and with any luck no one would even stop him.

Setting the stifling metal helmet onto his head he wandered outside, keeping a quick pace he averted looking at any of the men who sat talking and swearing loudly.

"Hey you stop for a second," A gruff voice called out.

Stopping Sokka could feel his heart sink into his feat and a chill run across his skin. _Shit, I knew it couldn't be that easy. _

Turning he looked over at a large man who now stood above him. Sokka glanced up at the man's face only for a second. If the soldier saw the blue color of his eyes he would know he was not from the fire nation.

"Yes sir?" he replied his voice managing to stay calm despite his heart beating wildly.

The man reached inside his robes. Sokka's eyes grew wide thinking that he was about to pull a knife on him.

"Here take a drink," he man replied in the same gravely tone. Pulling out a flask he handed it to Sokka. "This may be the last time we can have a good time before we march out again."

Taking the object with numb hands Sokka unscrewed the cap, his hands threatening to shake at any moment. Bringing the flask to his mouth he took a sip, coughing loudly when the burning liquid slid down his throat.

This earned him a laugh from all the men who sat around the fire, who now all watched him intently.

Slapping Sokka roughly on the back the soldier let out a loud chucked that rumbled deep in his throat, "Just as a thought, a green horn."

"Umm, yes sir. First time marching out," Sokka stuttered out, "But I must be going if you would excuse me."

"Sure, go on. You will need your rest if it's your first march," the man replied walking back towards the fire.

Giving a shallow bow Sokka continued on towards the trading building, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_That was way to close. _Sokka thought to himself as he came to the decrepit building. Looking up he saw that most of the windows were boarded up, and the ones that remained looked like great hollow eyes looking down on him. Broken tiles littered the ground from falling off the building, and a great lone dragon stood weather and worn still guarding the entrance after all these years.

Walking along its perimeter he came to the wall, his eyes looked up and was met with a seemingly endless wall of white stones that loomed overhead. Looking around for a few second he spotted an area where the stones seemed different, and sure enough hidden behind a pile of rusted and twisted metal was a small door that came just past his chest. Pulling away the metal he felt the splintered door for a handle. An old worn piece of rope stood in place of the handle that had once been mounted to the door.

Behind the door was a small narrow tunnel that let outside. It was pitch black but held his only hope for escape. He had got this far and be dammed if he was going to turn back now.

Throwing the metal helmet onto the dusty ground, he felt a few seconds of relive from the heat before his body once again reminded him that he was not build for this weather.

The small tunnel smelt of stale water and rotten vegetation, every once in a while water dripped from the ceiling and struck Sokka on the head and bare arms, mixing with his already sweat soaked skin.

Looking forward a small dot of light could be seen indicating that the end of the tunnel was close.

Stepping on a large pebble Sokka cringed as the large crunch echoed down the tunnel.

"Why is everything so loud at night?" Sokka muttered as he finally exited the murky darkness and stale stench of the tunnel.

The air outside felt heavy in his lungs feeling as if it was weighing him down. Looking frantically at his surrounding he searched for any sight or sound of Azula, only being met with the chatter of crickets and the swaying of grass in the warm breeze.

As he walked through the trees it felt as if he had to push against the air that hung heavily in the air with the heat of the day. Making his breathing louder then he wanted it to be and sweat to cover his body like another layer of flesh.

The forest shone in the pale light of the moon, bathing the trees with a silvery glow sending him into a false sense of ease. But until he found Azula he had to remind himself that he was still in danger.

Spotting a dark mass standing in a small clearing Sokka knew it was her. Robes whipping like flags in the wind she stood looking in the direction he was hiding. She probably heard him minutes ago but thought it best for him to find her.

The wind blew hotly shaking the leaves as it whispered nature's song through the thick forest. Sokka stood silent breath even and slow his sharp blue eyes looking over at the woman that had both ruined his life and revived it at the same time.

Her hair blew gently in the breeze mimicking the motion of flames hiding her face momentarily but he knew her golden eyes were on him, searching his face for anything that would give her a hint at what he was feeling.

Walking towards her Azula stood her ground only lifting her head slightly to keep eye contact with him, neither looked away even when a distant bird took flight into the ink black sky, its silhouette contrasting sharply with the glowing moon. Now standing toe to toe with her he reached up with a shaky hand and slid his fingers down her porcelain like skin savoring the feeling of his skin making contact with hers once again. Closing her eyes at the feeling of his warm hand against her cheek Azula leaned into his touch enjoying the calming feeling he could ignite in her troubled heart.

"I thank you for keeping your word princess," Sokka whispered gently in her ear so softly the wind would have been able to take it away.

"Azula," she whispered back.

Looking down with questioning eyes Sokka saw a small smile spread over her face.

"Princess is just a term to describe someone, my name is Azula," her last words cracked slightly but she held them strong.

Chuckling lightly Sokka hugged her tightly, "Of course my dear Azula."

"Mai and Ty-lee have informed me that your sister is two days from here in the village of Wuhan. If you stick by the river no one will bother you." Her voice was unusually quiet, lacking its normal strength that he had come to know so well.

"So this is it?" Sokka replied softly, his breath dancing across her skin like a warm breeze.

Letting him go she pulled away leaving him longing to hold her, "Yes." Turning she started to walk back towards the great wall.

Stopping suddenly when a hand took hold of hers she sighed knowing that Sokka would not let this end easily. She prayed that he would just leave quickly, that way it might hurt less.

"I can't just let this end like that," Sokka pulled her back gently towards him so she was again facing him, even if her eyes looked over at the large half moon in the sky.

His hand guided her face so she was forced to look him in the eye, "For the past two weeks I have been captured by the fire nation, held prisoner, fought against rebels I didn't even know, escaped death on more then one occasion." His words grew in volume as he spoke; emphasizing every word then suddenly his tone turned to one much softer sounding, "And along the way met a woman that has changed my life forever."

Azula could not speak a word, any which formed in her mind failed to escape her lips leaving her to look up at this boy that she now saw as an equal. She held more respect for him then any other she had ever known.

Swallowing deeply he gathered spit into his now very dry mouth; "I know that this can't last, I would be a fool to think that, but before I leave I must tell you something."

Resting her hand gently on his mouth more as to keep him silent then showing affection, she whispered gently, "Sokka it will only make it harder."

His lips formed into a small smile under her touch. Taking her hand away from his lips he continued. "Perhaps, but I will regret it for the rest of my life if I remain silent."

"Sokka please," Azula pleaded tears starting to well in her eyes causing them to sting and blur. Grasping his shirt tightly she desperately tried to fight off these feeling she was not suppose to have.

"I was always taught to hate the fire nation, believing that they were evil and heartless. But over this short time I have know you, you have disproved me many times. And I know I'm not supposed to care for you but I do, and I'm not supposed to live the rest of my life wishing you were beside me, but I will." Running his thumb gently over her cheek to brushes away a tear that Azula had let fall he continued, "Meeting you was fate, but falling in love with you I had no control over and I will never regret," His words left his mouth like a wonderful song gliding on the warm night air.

She knew that he was going to say that one word that would make it even harder to say goodbye. She was both angry at him for doing so, but closing her eyes now as she rested her head gently against his chest she felt the most at peace, even if the word around them seemed to be falling.

"I love you as well," Azula whispered softly into his shirt. It was so silent that she wasn't even sure he had heard her but it didn't matter even without saying the words he knew that the walls she had built up inside her mind and around her heart had crumbled away.

Azula knew that she should feel disappointed in herself for letting this peasant break her defenses, but he had and she felt at peace with herself for once in her life.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she didn't try and hide them like she did for her entire life, "It must be raining," Azula whispered softly.

"Must be," Sokka replied, this strong hands stroked back a wayward lock of her dark colored hair, sadly what felt like for the last time. But still he managed to push aside his darker thoughts and enjoy the warmth of the women now wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I know the next time we cross paths it will be like this never happened, that we never happened, but remember this." Azula said raising herself up so she could speak gently in his ear, "If I ever capture you again I will not let you escape so easily."

"I should hope not," Sokka replied his voice low and seductive.

The signal between the two was subtle but both knew what it was, there was no questions or answers only the understanding they shared between each other. Tonight was the last night they were given, and both had no intention of sleep, wanting to selfishly take what they could as they forgot the world and the rules they were to abide.

Hours later as Sokka fled through the forest he could still taste her in his mouth, feel her on his skin and see her golden eyes looking up at him. Taking a deep breath the smell of jasmine perfume played with his senses for a moment before being lost in the muggy smell of oncoming rain. Closing his eyes Sokka tried desperately to find the sent of jasmine once again, failing miserably, it left him wishing he could bottle up her soft dream-like scent keeping it hidden away.

"_I just didn't know," he said kissing her mouth softly, "that it would hurt this much to leave you."_

_Snaking her arms around his neck she pulled him close, his head now rested against her chest, her sent filling his senses. Oh how she wanted to tell him everything would be fine, but both knew that this love was like the passing summer, full of heat, and ending to soon leaving you wanting more._

"_If only we were strangers and could just walk away from one another without regret," Azula whispered into his damp hair._

_Lifting his head from her chest Sokka braced his weight with his elbows, his eyes now studying her intently. Slowly he carefully ran his hand through her hair, "Never say that," he replied. "If I never knew you, I think I would continue living without that missing piece of me that I didn't even know I had lost."_

_Taking her hand in his he kissed each knuckle, before bending down to softly kiss her forehead. "There is no moment that I regret." He added._

_When the glow of morning colored the horizon, both knew this was truly the end._

_Standing toe to toe with him Azula looked up into the eyes of a man who was once an enemy, and would sadly become one again. Leaning down he kissed her hard._

_But it ended to soon, and Azula found her fingers unable to led go of his shirt. _

_When he finally turned to leave there where no words. Nothing would be appropriate in their situation._

_Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of his footsteps. When she opened them again he was gone, lost in the forest. _

When Sokka had finally stumbled into the village of Wuhan feet sore and arms cut from running through thick bush he was met with the sight of his dear sister helping Aang load Appa.

Before he had time to speak she had dropped her cargo and rushed over to him, eyes filled with tears.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered gently to him, her arms wrapped tightly around him like he would vanish into thin air.

Chuckling softly he replied, "So did I."

After changing out of his sweat soaked cloths he sat in a cold bath scrubbing away the dirt and grime that had covered his skin and clung to his hair. His body was sore from almost two days solid of running, and his wrists still stung slightly from his restraints cutting into his skin.

Sighing loudly he closed his eyes, still not able to believe that it was over. He was with his sister again. Even now when he looked into her blue eyes he was afraid to blink thinking she would be gone.

Running his hand thought his hair he slowly opened his eyes, looking out the small window of the bath house he caught the sight of the setting sun, the colors filling the sky, clashing together in brilliant reds and yellows. Slowly memories of her came flooding back, the red of her lips and the feel of her skin against his finger tips. Breathing deeply he swore he could smell Jasmine fill his senses, but fading just as quickly.

Back behind the great white walls of Chaozhou, a pair of focused golden eyes gazed upon the same setting sun. Her black hair falling loosely down her back, and red robes hanging loosely on her small frame.

"One day we will meet again," she whispered softly to herself, "And perhaps you will see the wonder you left with me," Azula continued quietly, holding her stomach protectively.

**The End**

**So it is finally over. Sorry it took so long to write this but things always seem to come up and take up time. Hope you liked it, and as you can see I left this story open to a sequel. I have an idea for it but I'm not sure if I will do it or not.**

**And last but not least THANK YOU so much to all the people who read this story and put up with waiting forever for updates. Well that is all. Hope everyone is enjoying the 3rd season of Avatar I know I am. The beach episode I thought was good and inspired me to continue and finish this story.**

**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
